The Worlds Collide
by Michael Cao
Summary: The Ministry discovers the People and the Muggles discover the Magical World. A war erupts between three sides and everything spins out of control. Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Minerva Paradizo, and Hermione Granger combine forces to help reunite the worlds. Set after OOTP and the Atlantis Complex. Extremely manipulative Dumbledore. Grey/Political Harry. Bk 1 of the Magic Trilogy.
1. The Beginning- Harry's Perspective

The Worlds Collide- Book 1 of the Magic Trilogy

Disclaimer- I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter.

A/N- This is my first original story. It will be a bit rough, so please, give me ideas and suggestions, even if they are criticizing. I will not tolerate bashing, though. PM me with any questions, comments, concerns.

-Page Break-

Chapter 1- The Beginning- Harry's Perspective

It was the hottest day of the summer on Privet Drive. Lawns and flowers lay wilting, cars stood dusty, and windows were thrown open in the hope of catching a breeze. It was the last year repeated, but even more intense. Two droughts in successive years. Only one of the signs pointing to the fact that something was not right. Last year it was Dementors, what was it this year? More people dying?

Harry hoped not, but unfortunately, the number of unexplained incidents was on the rise. Murders, bridges and buildings collapsing, unnatural weather, unusual sighting of fantasy creatures, everryone was convinced of the upcoming Apocalypse. Well, the Muggles, anyways. Harry Potter knew better. All of it was Voldemort causing chaos and the Ministry still pretending nothing was going on, even after the Battle of the DOM, claiming it was an isolated terrorist attack masterminded by Harry Potter, of all people. The nerve to accuse him of being a Dark Lord!

Suddenly, his musings were interrupted by another broadcast on the TV, interrupting the commercials. "Breaking news- the Queen has declared a National State of Emergency, cause unknown. Suspected terrorist attack, because of all of the recent happenings. Stay tuned for further news." Harry was shocked. Apparently that fool Fudge or Dumbledore finally got around to telling the Queen or PM about the things happening. Considering the Ministry stance, most likely Dumbledore. What the heck was going on? Dumbledore notifying the Queen? He'd have to find out more.

Several minutes later, as his head was coming up with wilder conspiracy theories, the broadcast resumed. "Hello, and welcome back to BBC news. Now, HRH the Queen has declared a national State of Emergency, as we reported several minutes ago, Here's what we know."

"First, there were a series of unexplained killings this summer, around the country. Most notable were Amelia Bones, investigator for Scotland Yard, who managed to fend off her attacker with her training and is, as far as we know, in hiding. Another notable incident were the attempted murders of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance, both secretaries in 10 Downing St. that work for the Prime Minister. Both managed to fend off the attack. It is unknown if this was to gain info about state secrets. "

"Second, the unusual weather. There is a drought in most of the country, but there were several incidents of unusually chilly weather resulting in lots of people being either in comas or dead. Cause unknown."

"Third, the unusual flashes of light of various colors at various places in the country throughout the summer, again cause unknown."

"Last but not least, the sighting of several humanoid, possibly sentient creatures at full moon every month, mostly around ancient oak trees near rivers. These events are extremely unusual, pointing towards the supernatural, magic, or something like Area 51 in the US or the famous Bermuda Triangle. Now, as this is BBC and I am not supposed to report on unconfirmed rumors, let's skip that. Here's what we know about the state of Emergency. The queen declared it because of "Unexplained happenings and terrorist attacks around the country." Now, that could be any number of things. It could be attacks by Islamic extremists, drug cartel wars, or a yet unknown terrorist group. The most likely is a yet unknown terrorist group, since the situation in the Middle East is not yet that alarming. The attacks have nothing at all to do with drugs, so that's another theory out. The only possible explanation is a new terrorist group, or the supernatural. Stay tuned for more updates."

Harry immediately bolted up. The Muggles had noticed the war. This was a disaster. The Queen probably believed that the Ministry was not doing anything, which was true. He had to call Hermione. She was the expert on the Muggle world, after all.

He bolted down to Mrs. Figg's house, startling the Order guard, one Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks raced after him, collaring him as he crossed the street. "What are you doing?, she hissed at him. "You're supposed to stay inside."

Harry interrupted rudely. "There's no time, Tonks. I need to get to Ms. Figg's house to contact some people. Owling is not fast enough. The Muggles have discovered the War. The Queen declared a National Emergency."

Tonks nodded. "We heard rumors from Kingsley that this might happen because of Fudge's meeting with the PM last week, but now it's really happening. I'll escort you to Ms. Figg's, which is inside the Blood Wards. Oh, also, I need to contact the order with the Floo in her house. Let's go!" she hustled down the road, dragging Harry along.

When they got to 9 Privet Drive, Ms. Figg's house, they went inside after Tonks knocked on the door and explained to Ms. Figg what had happened. Ms. Figg welcomed them in and let Harry use the telephone and Tonks use the direct Floo to Hogwarts. Harry dialed the number, and it rang for a few seconds while it connected. Finally, a man answared. "Granger Residence, Dan Granger speaking."

Harry stumbled for a second. "Um.. uh... this is Harry Potter, Hermione's friend from school. Could I speak with her please?"

Dan was pleased. He had been told about this boy by Hermione and another redhead. This one sounded like a better boyfriend for her than the redheaded slob. Still, he had to keep the "father act" up. "May I inform her why you are calling?", he asked with more than a little fake suspicion.

"Um... it has to do with the news from a minute ago. The Queen declared a National State of Emergency. It is because the Queen noticed some magical events and I want to consult with her."

Dan was disappointed. He had been sure that the boy was going to ask to meet Hermione as her boyfriend. Still, Harry could be persuaded. "Why don't you come to our house? It sounds like you will need to come anyways. We live in Kent, about an hour from where you live."

Harry was relieved. It would have been awkward, staying in Ms. Figg's house for hours while talking on the phone. "Sure, but I will need to get permission. You see, I am a rather high profile target. I should be over in around an hour, considering magical transport."

Dan mentally cheered. His plan was working to perfection. "Also, I know about the happenings. I happened to just be watching the news. Apparently several lesser news programs are reporting the existence of magic, and of other sentient humanoid creatures. It could be disastrous for your world. You should come over immediately. We live in Maidstone at 35 Victoria Lane. I will notify the others that you will be coming in an hour. See you later, Harry."

Harry was relieved. Mr. Granger seemed to accept him easily. He replied, "Goodbye, Mr. Granger." He hung up and rushed into the living room. Tonks had her head stuck in the fireplace and was communicating with who knows who. He sat on the only cat-free sofa and waited.

Five minutes later, Tonks pulled her head out of the Floo. She quickly walked over to the sofa beside Harry's and sat down while shooing a cat off of it. "Harry, Dumbledore knows now, but he doesn't know that you're with me. I left that part out. He also says that he made a few discoveries, but to not tell you for your own good. I'm going to tell you anyways, since you need to know. Since Voldemort used your blood that night, he can enter the blood wards. He is urging you to hide in the Muggle world since the Magical world is too dangerous until he works out where you will stay. I suggest that you stay at Hermione's house. It's safe there, since there are strong wards there."

"Secondly, he has recently discovered a civilization of lost magical creatures living underground called the People. The creatures include the thought-lost High Elves, Dwarves, less intelligent Goblins, Pixies, more intelligent Centaurs, Gnomes, Sprites, and, recently, Demons. He is investigating further, but it appears that a Squib named Artemis Fowl and a Witch named Minerva Paradizo also know about the People. We will know more soon, but he is going to try to ally with them, especially as they appear to have lost magic and magical technology on their side."

"Third, he is worried that the Statute of Secrecy might be broken on a massive scale soon, since Fudge was, unfortunately, replaced with Malfoy, Sr. and Umbridge. They are slowly bringing the Ministry to Voldemort's side, and most of the Light Ministry workers have quit and gone into hiding. Luckily, the Goblins, Centaurs, Giants, and Vampires are our allies since Dumbledore convinced them. More info will come later. I know you may need a bit of time to absorb this info, so let's go get you packed and to the Grangers.", Tonks said at an amazing speed wile her hair flashed colors. Tonks then sprinted back to 4 Privet Drive while dragging Harry along behind her.

* * *

"Now, what do you need? Books, personal items, cauldron, wand, owl cage, letters, anything else?", Tonks asked as she used magic to pack his trunk rather messily.

"Um, my Firebolt and my clothes.", Harry added on to the list.

"Oh yeah, you can forget about the clothes. We're going shopping before going to Hermione's place. Your clothes are trash.", Tonks snarled as she incinerated his clothes with a flick of her wand. "Now, let's get to Diagon Alley. Let me shrink your trunk first. We're also getting you a larger trunk after the shopping." She shrunk his trunk then held on to Harry.

POP! It suddenly felt like Harry was being squeezed from all sides. It was rather uncomfortable, having your eyeballs being pushed back and your ears and hands being squeezed against you. It felt like he was being forced through a long, tight rubber pipe. The feeling suddenly cleared, and he found himself standing in front of Gringotts.

"Humph, Fudge hasn't even set up an Apparition point for the Alley. Such an idiot.", Tonks muttered to herself. "Then again, when he's hoarding all the budget money for himself and his cronies... I'm surprised that he lasted this long after the Battle. Likely bribed the Wizengamot."

"What's that about Fudge still being in office?", Harry inquired, intrigued. "I'd have thought he would have been booted out on his rear end by now."

"No. He's claiming that the Battle in the Ministry was an attempt by you and Dumbledore to disturb the fifteen years of supposed peace. He's acting like you're the next Dark Lord. Something about someone Polyjuiced to look like Voldemort and setting up a bunch of 'outstanding citizens' to be at the Ministry, then tying them up to make it look like they're the bad guys. Of course, he pardoned them all without a trial. Jerk. Anyways, most of the public won't believe him, but the Wizengamot is surprisingly both filled with Purebloodist families and easy to sway." she snarled as they entered Gringotts.

"They've made you and Dumbledore out as criminals, which is why we should be careful while shopping.", she added on as an an afterthought.

"How can Gringotts help you today, Lord Potter?", a goblin teller that he vaguely recognized asked as they reached the front of the line. Harry was surprised. Before it had always been 'How may I help you today' or 'How may this branch help you today'. Never 'How may Gringotts help you today'. He supposed it had to do with this Lord thing, whatever it was.

Tonks answered for him. "We would like to withdrawal some money and see the Potter Account Manager, Griphook. On second thoughts, Could we also have a private Will Reading for Sirius Black's Will?"

"All will be done, but not in the order you said. You will meet with the Potter Account Manager first. His name is Sharpscythe, a goblin with a reputation for achieving his client's goals while making large amounts of profit off of it. He is also the manager for a few other Houses.", Griphook said as he led them down a long hallway. "By the way, Lord Potter, long time no see. I see you remember me."

Harry was unsurprised. Goblins had a reputation for remembering their clients well. "Long time no see, Griphook. I was about to tell you, but it seems like you also remember me", he said as they entered the large, luxurious office.

"Ah, Lord Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you. Frankly, I expected you sooner. Did you not get any of our letters over the years with requests for meetings? They were sent back unopened.", Sharpscythe stated smoothly

"I was not aware of any letters reaching me other than those from friends", Harry stated, extremely confused. He had an account manager? And they sent him statements? What the hell?

"You have not been receiving any mail from well-wishers? Fan mail? Notices from the Ministry about upcoming balls or events?", Sharpscythe asked sharply.

"Well, I have received underage magic notices from the Ministry... Wait a minute... Fan mail?", Harry asked, now throughly confused.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. You are a very famous person, after all. You would notice a lot of fan mail around your birthday, Halloween, and Christmas from well-wishers. You have not received invitations to formal balls, like the Ministry's annual New Year's Ball? Or the Greengrass Summer Ball?", he asked suddenly.

"No. I have never received any invitation, nor presents or cards.", he stated confidently.

Tonks interrupted. "Harry, whoever is doing that set up a mail redirection ward around your person. I know that my mother has sent you multiple letters regarding your well-being, but I assume it has been redirected."

Sharpscythe nodded and said vehemently, "This is a serious matter. We will deal with it in a minute. We will now go over other necessary things. First, the matter of your inheritance. As it is your sixteenth birthday later this month, you are eligible to either be emancipated and receive your inheritance early or wait until your birthday, when you would normally receive it."

Harry stated confidently, "I wish to receive it now." He was still seething inside. How much had been kept from him?

"Very well. You will need to take a heritage and magical abilities test. Simply put a drop of your blood on this paper", Sharpscythe stated, handing him a piece of paper. Harry did so. He watched as lines started appearing-

_**Harry James Potter-Black**_

"_**Pureblood"**_

_**Mother- Lily Marie Evans Potter**_

_**Father- James Charlus Potter**_

_**Heir to-**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Fowl**_

_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Ambassador to The People**_

_**Closest Living Relatives-**_

_**Black-**_

_**Andromeda Black Tonks**_

_**Nymphadora Black Tonks**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Narcissa Black Malfoy**_

_**Evans-**_

_**James Evans (Squib)**_

_**Mark Evans (Squib)**_

_**Evans/Fowl-**_

_**Angeline Evans Fowl (Squib)**_

_**Artemis Fowl II (Squib)**_

_**Potter-**_

_**Jennifer Potter (Residing in USA)**_

_**John Potter (Residing in USA)**_

_**Michael Potter (Residing in USA)**_

_**Athena Potter Paradizo (Residing in France) (Squib)**_

_**Minerva Potter Paradizo (Residing in France)**_

_**Beau Potter Paradizo (Residing in France)**_

_**Magical Abilities- **_

_**Gnommish (Natural)**_

_**25% Elf (From Evans heritage)**_

_**Gift of Tongues (Natural)**_

_**Mesmer (Natural)**_

_**Parseltongue (Natural)**_

_**Elemental (Blocked)**_

_**Magical Core (80% Blocked)**_

_**DADA (Natural)**_

_**Animagus (Blocked)**_

Harry was stunned after he read all of it. He had so many questions. Finally, he blurted out, "How do the Goblins know about the People?"

Sharpscythe smiled. "We have kept in contact with our cousins underground. We maintain close relations with all magical species. We have kept it a secret, but we now feel it is time to reveal both the existence of the People and the Prophecy to you and Dumbledore."

For the moment, Harry was intrigued. "What prophecy? I thought there was only one."

Sharpscythe grinned again. "There is another prophecy made by a Goblin Seer a long time ago. It goes like this- _In a time of darkness for the world, four shall rise/ They shall unite, and the worlds shall unite/ They shall bring about the demise, of their sworn enemies/ They shall bring about a new era, in which all species are equal/ That none shall rival, but the era of Merlin. _The Goblin Nation has reason to believe that this prophecy shall be fulfilled soon, and that you will play a large role in it, as will some relatives of yours. Also, one of your friends. The Nation will help you and back you fully, as will the Centaurs, Vampires, Elves, Weres, and Section 8, which is a section of the People's government. The People's government is currently headed by a Fudge-like buffoon named Ark Stool, hence why they are declaring war on the Ministry of Magic. Some of the other Magical countries around the world are also in full support of the Nation, such as the Magical United States and Magical Asia. Others, however, have joined Magical Britain in waging war against the Muggles and the People."

Harry was even more confused. "War? What war?"

Tonks interrupted yet again. "Based on info me, Kingsley, Moody, and Hestia are collecting, the Ministry headed by Cornelius Fudge but really led by the pardoned Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge have declared war on the People, the Goblins, and Muggle Britain. Kingsley, Hestia, Moody, and I are going into hiding from the Ministry, which might as well be headed by Voldemort, since it repealed all the anti-dark laws just yesterday. Of course, when the Queen received the declaration of war this morning, she declared a National Emergency. The Goblins persuaded the Queen to do nothing for now, or else the British Army would have been blowing up the Ministry by now."

Harry understood. "And the People?"

The goblin glanced at a sheet of paper. "Based on our intelligence, they are currently preparing for a large war. The buffoon Ark Stool is so confident they will win against the 'Mud People' that he is leading the troops himself. Some officers have quit, citing that they do not agree with the war. They may be allies, as will the people quitting and fleeing their Ministry jobs led by Amelia Bones and including people such as Gwain Robards, Arthur Weasley, and Dirk Cresswell, the human we deal with most of the time."

"Now, let us get on to other things. I know your most likely questions. Yes, Artemis Fowl and Minerva Paradizo, who have knowledge of the People, are related to you. Yes, the Evans family still lives. I believe Mark is a second cousin; they live near you. Yes, you have Potter relatives in America. Jennifer and John Potter are James' siblings and Michael, John's son, is a cousin. Yes, the Paradizos are a branch of the Potter Family. They split around 100 years ago. Second cousins, I believe. Yes, the Fowl and Evans families are magical. You are heir to them, since the other heirs are squibs. You also have five seats on the Wizengamot, but they are currently in limbo because of the political situation. Yes, Angeline Fowl is your mother's real sister. Petunia Evans Dursley was your Mother's cousin and James' older sister. Yes, you are related to Nymphadora here, cousins I believe. Yes, you are ¼ elf; an Evans ancestor was a High Elf. Yes, you have many abilities normally reserved for the People, and many others besides. Now, any more questions?"

Harry just acted like a goldfish. How did he answer all of his questions so throughly? As a matter of fact, how had he known his questions? Finally, he got out, "I thought Dumbledore led the Wizengamot. What happened?"

Sharpscythe answered. "The Wizengamot has been dissolved by the Ministry after the Ministry's small coup. The Minister declared Martial Law and now has absolute power. Most 'Aurors' are now Death Eaters, since most Light and Grey people fled their jobs in the Ministry, and the Auror force was mostly made up of Light-sided wizards. To make matters worse, the entire Ministry is mostly made up of Purebloodists and Dark Families now. A new position called 'Martial Law Dictator' which is right under the Minister has been created and filled by one Tom Marvolo Riddle. In essence, the Ministry in now Voldemort's."

Harry was surprised. That had been much more information than Dumbledore had told Tonks. But, he supposed, Dumbledore wasn't perfect. Even he would occasionally miss a piece of vital information. "What's next?", he asked apprehensively.

"Well", Sharpscythe began again, "Gringotts is the Headquarters for the Unity Movement, which is what we name ourselves. We will contact Artemis Fowl, Minerva Paradizo, and Hermione Granger and have them come to Gringotts for a meeting. But first, your lordships, Black's Will, and the issue of having access to your vaults and money. You can simply take your lirdships by putting on these rings", he held up five boxes with house crests on them, "and you will be judged to see if you are worthy of the Lordship. If you are, and most people are, the ring will flash and resize. Otherwise... well, you don't want to experience that."

He handed the boxes to Harry, who opened them and put them on one by one. They all flashed and resized for him. "Excellent", Sharpscythe exclaimed. "It Worked. What we included is a block to prevent the Ministry from knowing, and if it didn't work, the Ministry would know. You have just undermined the Ministry, but they could arrest you for taking lordships without informing the Ministry, but we don't care about the Ministry, do we? Also, your Trace has been removed, as have any spells on you, any blocks, and any other defects you have. You also will receive a wealth of knowledge held in the rings that are only for the Lord of the House to know. You may notice a substantial growth spurt very soon, because it will fix any malnutrition and stunted growth. Also, your magical blocks have been removed. That means that you now have more magical power. Give it a try. Maybe the Patronus spell, as that reflects your magical power."

Harry took out and raised his wand. "Expecto Partonum!" A huge golden stag lept out of his wand. It looked around for danger, and when it did not. It slowly started dissolving. He was astounded. It looked like his Patronus was now golden.

Sharpscythe grinned. "I detected a Merlin Rating of 980, twenty lower than Merlin himself. Even Dumbledore is only a 595, and an average is about 200-300. For your age, that is amazing. But, when you grow up, it usually increases about 100 points, so you may very well be the next Merlin.

Tonks, who up to this point had been quietly observing from a couch, spoke up. "Merlin, Harry. Metaphorically and literally. My rating is only a 295, and I'm higher than most people. A 980? Merlin!" With that, she dissolved into laughter.

Harry was also slightly amused. Merlin, both metaphorically and literally? That was, undoubtedly, true. He turned back to Sharpscythe. "Continue, please."

"OK", He began yet again. "Final things on our list are Sirius Black's Will and the issue of having access to vaults and money. This", he said, handing a pouch to Harry, "is both a money bag connected to your vault, in whatever currency you want, and a portkey to your vaults. It will only work for you. Simply say, 'Potter Family Vault' or 'Black Family Vault' to go there. Those are the only vaults with anything other than liquid money in them, thus, they are the only ones connected to the portkey. Simply say 'Take me back' to go to the place you portkeyed from. Rather convenient, eh? Next, the Will. In it, he left Nymphadora a re-induction into the Black family and 100,000 Galleons and left you everything he owned and the Black Family Estate with the exception of his other bequests. I believe that is all; he did not leave any messages in the Will. Now you will be escorted with Miss Tonks to a conference room where the meeting will be held."

With that, he turned around and pressed a button. Minutes later, Griphook arrived. "Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Fowl-Gryffindor and Miss Tonks, please follow me." He beckoned twoadrs them, already walking out of the door.

Harry followed. "OK, but please just call me Harry. Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Fowl-Gryffindor is quite a mouthful and I dislike being called Lord. It's just too formal." Griphook just nodded and they resumed walking.

Once Harry was starting to think that Gringotts couldn't be that large, Griphook stopped and gestured. Here you go, Harry, just go in and wait for the others." Turning to Tonks, he said, "My apologies, Miss Tonks. This is a confidential meeting and you are not allowed to enter. You may wait here or wait in the lobby."

Tonks nodded. "I'll go buy you some clothes and some books you will need; plus a few other things like a bigger trunk. Meet me in the lobby around noon or after that with Hermione and her parents."

Harry gulped and walked into the conference room. It, thankfully, was empty. He sat down and started sampling some of the delicious snacks the goblins had provided; he had forgotten breakfast in his haste to call Hermione and leave Privet Drive. Delicious. He would have to look into where you could get these. Just as he was beginning to relax, the clock struck eleven and three blue lights appeared in the front of the room. Ah. So they were arriving by Portkey. He sat back and waited.

* * *

A/N- So how do you like it? For the first few chapters, I will do all four points of view. It should be fun to do Minerva's. When they are together, however, I will do one POV, most likely third person. I may include the POVs of other people too. Please Follow, fav, review. Suggestions are welcome. I welcome input as long is it isn't bashing. Also, I loathe people who bash anonymously, since they are just bloody cowards. They fear an equally harsh reply, when they are bashing just as harshly. Cowards! Even I have enough courage to bash non-anonymously. Some people block the user in fear of harsh replies. In my opinion, those people are just as bad as the anonymous bashers. I welcome suggestions and feedback, but no outright bashing. I used to say don't like, don't read. The same is true here. Why read it if you hate it? (cough _Cazpeak_ cough) In my opinion, forcing yourself to read something you hate is detrimental to your self-esteem and mental health.

This will be the first book of a trilogy. This will detail the beginning of the war, the second book, The War of the Worlds, will be about the actual war itself and most of the war, also including the POVs of other people on all sides. The last book, The United Worlds, will be about the end of the War and what happens after, fulfilling the Prophesies. It will include pairings, the Second Golden Era, and other things I haven't planned yet.

The Artemis Fowl world is currently, in this story, set in the early stages of the book the Lost Colony; Artemis is currently with Butler searching for Demons and Minerva is doing the same. In the fifth chapter, they will recognize each other as they see each other in Spain and at the opera. Artemis is on the beach in Nice while Minerva is on the train to France.

Ron is going to be a supporting character, but I do not know if he, Ginny and Molly are going to be Light or Purebloodist. The rest of the Weasleys, however, will be good. Dumbledore will be manipulative at the beginning, but will be redeemed and be firmly Light. I am including a species of elves related to the Artemis Fowl elves and House Elves called High Elves. They will be similar to the ones in the world of Eragon, but not quite.

Also, the main antagonists are Voldie, Umbridge, Malfoy, and Stool. Making some appearances as neutral will be John Major, the Prime Minister at the time. Also possibly some Bill Clinton and Queen Elizabeth as neutral characters. Main protagonists will be the Four. Others will include Holly Short, Mulch Diggums, Artemis Fowl I, Angeline Fowl, Butler, Juliet, Foaly, Vinyaya, Kelp, Dumbledore, some Weasleys, Neville and Augusta Longbottom, Susan and Amelia Bones, Jennifer, John, and Michael Potter, the Tonks family, Giovanni Zito, Moody, Kingsley, Ragnok, Griphook, Sharpscythe, and a few others, mostly from the other species. There will probably be a few OCs from other species allies to them.

Again, follow, fav, and review! I would like it if you recommend this to friends too, or add it to communities.


	2. The Beginning- Hermione's Perspective

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.

A/N- This is my first original story. It will be a bit rough, so please, give me ideas and suggestions, even if they are criticizing. I will not tolerate bashing, though. PM me with any questions, comments, concerns.

Chapter 2- The Beginning- Hermione's Perspective.

It was a normal day in the life of Hermione Granger. She was slouched on her favorite couch, reading. It was the book she was reading that was particularly unusual. Still, she supposed, everyone has to have a secret fancy. Something that you like that is so embarrassing you can't admit it.

For her it was erotica. Yes, erotica. She had started building her secret stash of erotica a few years ago, when her mother had told her about her collection of... more mature erotica. Currently she was reading The King's Slave, her favorite book. She dreamed of having Harry do some of those things to her... No. Harry would never notice her. She was no beauty, unlike Ginny. The only person she fancied who might go out with her was Ron. Yes. She fancied Ron. She attempted to push all thoughts of Harry out of her head and concentrate on Ron.

Suddenly, she heard the TV in the living room abruptly switch from the commercials to the news. She frowned. This was not normal. Probably another murder, probably somebody like a Royal or somebody famous. She rushed into the living room as the emergency broadcast began.

"Breaking news- the Queen has declared a National State of Emergency, cause unknown. Suspected terrorist attack, because of all of the recent happenings. Stay tuned for further news." Hermione was shell-shocked. The Wizarding War had finally spilled out into the Muggle world, her world, her parent's world.

Probably because of that buffoon Fudge. Of all things, he was calling Harry a Dark Lord! He claimed that Harry had instigated the Battle of the DOM and hat he had framed a bunch of 'outstanding citizens' of being Death Eaters. What total rubbish. To make matters worse, he had declared martial law, appointing Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, and Dolores Umbridge as the deputies responsible for passing laws, and then proceed to dissolve the Wizengamot! The Ministry was quickly turning Dark, if it could appoint Voldemort to a government position! She expected that, with all the law changes that would probably happen, she would not be safe any longer. She had to get her parents in hiding, and fast. She also had to call Harry.

Her musings were interrupted by another broadcast. "Hello, and welcome back to BBC news. I'm Steven Williams. Now, HRH the Queen has declared a national State of Emergency, as we reported several minutes ago, Here's what we know."

"First, there were a series of unexplained killings this summer, around the country. Most notable were Amelia Bones, investigator for Scotland Yard, who managed to fend off her attacker with her training and is, as far as we know, in hiding. Another notable incident were the attempted murders of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance, both secretaries in 10 Downing St. that work for the Prime Minister. Both managed to fend off the attack. It is unknown if this was to gain info about state secrets. "

"Second, the unusual weather. There is a drought in most of the country, but there were several incidents of unusually chilly weather resulting in lots of people being either in comas or dead. Cause unknown."

"Third, the unusual flashes of light of various colors at various places in the country throughout the summer, again cause unknown."

"Last but not least, the sighting of several humanoid, possibly sentient creatures at full moon every month, mostly around ancient oak trees near rivers. These events are extremely unusual, pointing towards the supernatural, magic, or something like Area 51 in the US or the famous Bermuda Triangle. Now, as this is BBC and I am not supposed to report on unconfirmed rumors, let's skip that. Here's what we know about the state of Emergency. The queen declared it because of "Unexplained happenings and terrorist attacks around the country." Now, that could be any number of things. It could be attacks by Islamic extremists, drug cartel wars, or a yet unknown terrorist group. The most likely is a yet unknown terrorist group, since the situation in the Middle East is not yet that alarming. The attacks have nothing at all to do with drugs, so that's another theory out. The only possible explanation is a new terrorist group, or the supernatural. Stay tuned for more updates."

Hermione sat there unmoving. The war was so widespread that even BBC was close to finding out about it! She quickly analyzed the situation. The first item was the least surprising. Amelia Bones, Kingsley, and Emmeline were all capable fighters and knew how to fend off Death Eaters, after all. It would be expected for them to be attacked. Plus, they were all important people. But as the Ministry was Dark, she did not know if the Light-sided Ministry workers made it out or not. She'd check with Ron's dad about that.

The second item was more worrying. Normally, there would be a drought this summer, but apparently the BBC were extremely close to finding out about Dementors. The fact that they had pieced together the puzzle only made it worse.

The third item was the most prone to violating the Statute of Secrecy. The spell fire from wands was noticeable by Muggles, goddammit! And not all of them were on the ground. Some were in planes, some in boats, some looking through satellites. Was the Ministry to stupid to realize that?

The fourth item was the most intriguing. It appeared that there were several magical species of humanoid creatures either living on unplottable land or underground that the Muggles had noticed. Possibly the legendary High Elves. She'd have to talk to Harry or Dumbledore about it. But then, the BBC anchor proceeded to deliberately tell everyone it was something supernatural! This was closest to the biggest breach of the Statute ever! She wondered if the Statute would survive through the war, or even to the end of the day. She froze as the anchor came back on.

"Hello everyone, this is BBC News, and I'm Steven Williams. Now, our sources in the government have informed us that the State of Emergency was because of a government declaring war on us. Not only that, but a _magical _government at that. Does this mean that magic is truly, and indisputably real? It would certainly explain all the strange happenings this year. Breaking News", he said as he was handed a slip of paper. "The government has just confirmed that yes, magic is real, and yes, a magical government has declared war on us."

"What does this mean for us? Should we surrender to them, or fight to the death? Are their intentions good or evil? Do they know about this breach in their secrecy? What do we do now? The army is preparing for war, and I'm told that there are a number of sentient species, yes sentient species, that are siding with us such as Goblins, Vampires, and Elves. Yes, viewers, Magic and other sentient species are undoubtedly real. Scientists are currently investigating further, and they think this may mean a complete revolution of many fields of science. If they didn't declare war, they would probably have the cure for cancer! Stay tuned for more. I know you may think I am crazy, but look on any TV station or website and they will be reporting the same thing. Hell, even the government is remorting the same thing. Stay tuned for more, folks. This is BBC, and I'm Steven Williams."

Hermione just sat there in extreme shock. The war was really coming to the Muggle world. The Statute had been broken. There was nothing anyone could do about it. Her prediction tht the Statute would not survive was coming true. She had to tell Professor Dumbledore and Harry. Quickly, she scribbled off a letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I know this may reach you at a bad time, but there is horrible news:

The Statute of Secrecy has just been broken so throughly, there is no hope of reverting it.

Yes, Professor, the Muggle TV was announcing the proven existence of Magic to the world, and there's nothing we can do about it. By the end of the day, the entire world will know and see us as villains. Anyone proven to be a witch or wizard will be ruthlessly mobbed and beaten to death.

Help, Professor. All the Muggleborns will be to afraid to go out or say a word, and more than a few Witches and Wizards will die at the hands of Muggles. It's back to the times of the Witch Burnings, except this time, they may actually succeed! You see, a simple flame-freezing charm is not effective anymore. If they fail to beat you up because you put up a shield, you will just be shot or your house burned down.

This cannot be reversed. A billion people cannot be obliviated, and that is how many people know, if not more. It is now a fight for our lives for the Muggleborns. As if we weren't fearful of Voldemort killing us before. Now the threat is bigger. It is us or them, professor. And most Muggleborns don't know how to fight or Apparate. We need help, professor. And fast. If you are too late, the Wizarding world may not survive. They know about Diagon Alley, St. Mungos, and the Ministry. Troops are preparing to swarm anywhere and everywhere Magical. This will spread to other countries too, causing an obliteration of the Wizarding societies there. The only ones that have a chance are America and Asia, simply because they are more tolerant towards Magic. In addition, they have better trained, elite Aurors.

You need to do something, Professor. You may need to arrange the evacuation of all Light and Gray families to Magical America. We will also need to get past the current Ministry. After all, it is they who, backed by Malfoy and Umbridge, declared war on the Muggles and who knows who else. This will be hard, but Harry and I can organize everyone we know from the DA and their families, if you provide with a way to get to America.

I hope you can do something fast, Professor. The fate (literally) of hundreds of innocent families rests in your hands.

Sincerely and sadly,

Hermione Granger

As Hermione finished the somber letter off and sent it off using her new owl Athena to send it to Dumbledore. She then got some food and prepared herself for a long day of alternating surfing the Internet with watching TV. She needed to find out more. As she was raiding the pantry for sugar-free snacks, she heard her dad call, "Hermione", while walking down from his home office, which he used for administrative purposes for the dentistry.

She immediately answered. "Yes?", she was curious. Normally, when it was her mom's turn at work, her dad let her spend the day as she desired.

"A friend of yours called Harry needs to talk to you urgently. He'll be coming to our house in a few hours. Something about BBC and the news this morning. Did you happen to catch the news, honey? They were talking about your world. It could be disasterous."

Hermione was pleased. So Harry knew at least part of it and was probably in Diagon Alley or someplace trying to get to her house. She asked, "Did he mention what he's doing before coming over? We need to talk. While you two were talking, they violated the Statute of Secrecy so badly that it's irreperable. We may need to flee to America, since neighbors may as well come looking to burn me at the stake with the way they're taking it."

Dan was impressed at his daughter's courage. "He mentioned Diagon Alley and Gringotts to somebody in the background as he hung up. Probably retrieving money to get to our house. What's this you were saying about our neighbors wanting to burn you at the stake?"

Hermione was conflicted. Should she tell him? Finally, she answered. "Dad, let's go watch the news. It will be easier to explain that way." As they made their way into the living room and sat, Hermione wondered about how to break it to her dad.

"Well, you see, dad, the injury I got from school wasn't from falling off of a hippogriff. It was from a Death Eater attack. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I were trying to prevent a Death Eater attack in the Ministry. Apparently, it was for nothing. Voldemort has started the second war, and the Muggle government found out. The thing is, Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge, two known Death Eaters, took over the Ministry but Fudge is still the de facto leader so nobody thinks something is wrong."

"They then pardoned all known death eaters, so now all of them are free. Essentially, now, both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds are unsafe for Light-sided people such as me and Harry. Then, to make things worse, they had to declare war on the Muggles so the Queen would declare a national emergency and bring down the Statute of Secrecy. Now, everyone thinks Wizards and Witches are evil, when only some of them are. That is why Harry needs to come and why we might have to escape to America, which is more tolerant towards the Wizarding World, as they do not have a corrupt magical government headed by Death Eaters." she finished. "Now, to find out what else happened, let's watch the news."

They turned towards the TV, which was showing a cereal commercial. Eventually, though, the broadcast started again. "Hello, welcome to BBC News. I'm Steven Williams. Now, after our discovery of the Magical world a few minutes ago, the Army is now on standby, but are not attacking any known Magical hot spots. The queen is saying that, while the Magical government as a whole is corrupt now, there are thousands of innocents that didn't want this war and only wanted the chance to live life in peace. This includes normal people like you with magical abilities, so please don't go around burning people at the stake unless they are one of the racist Magical people we've discovered head the government."

"Virtually the whole Ministry of Magic is now formed up of what are known as Purebloodists, people who believe that if you can trace your magical ability back several generations, you're better than what they call blood traitors, which are people who have Magical heritage but are not racists, half-bloods, people with one 'pureblood' parent, and finally Muggleborns, which are people whose parents have no magical ability whatsoever, but whose DNA has the correct formation to be Magical. It seems as though so called Purebloodists make up less than ten percent of the population, but still control all aspects of daily life, and look down on blood traitors, half-bloods, and Muggleborns with distain. So, watchers, I urge you to not be bias against Magicals as a whole, only the Purebloodists. They are the ones to worry about."

"But, BBC has exclusively learned from an interview with a muggleborn wizard named Justin Finch-Fletchley, whose father is an important London financial broker, several important things. First of all, the Purebloodists view us as inferior Muggles who cannot hope to defeat them. That view was from the Feudal times, when everyone was scattered around in fiefdoms. They have also kept the Magical world stuck in the Victorian Era, with no progress whatsoever, no computers, TVs, technology, nothing. They even use quills and parchment to write and use owls to communicate! I ask you, how much of a threat could they be?"

"Secondly, the only weapon they have is a wand, and most are not physically fit. You can defeat them by shooting them and breaking their wand. They can kill you and put you under mind control and intense pain using their wands, but if you snap their wands, you have defeated them. Also, if they have not pulled out their wand, it means do not beat them up. They are likely peaceful Magicals."

"Lastly, the Ministry that declared war on us is controlled by an extreme Purebloodist group called the Death Eaters, who are normally dressed in white masks and dark cloaks. If you see one dressed like that appear in your home, hide and get a gun to shoot them with. They can seal and burn houses, so always have an escape route. I repeat, most Magicals are peaceful, so don't go around burning people at the stake. We will have a full interview with Justin Finch Fletchley soon, as well as more info about the various sentient species viewed around the country, particularly at Tara. Stay tuned. I'm Steve Williams, and this is BBC news." With that, the commercials started up again.

"Well, do you think the public will listen?", Dan Granger asked his daughter.

"I doubt it. They are to hysterical right now to listen to the warnings. The only thing they will heed is to always have a gun handy. That's why I recorded this broadcast and will the next one, so I can show everyone. Getting to a safe place is even more essential now, what with the mass hysteria in Britain. That Williams character might be one of the only rational voices out there. To the public, it is as if the Martians invsded and he is telling everyone to lay down their weapons. I expect America's much better, because of the increased tolerance. They might even be playing that Williams guy's speech on CNN. I can't wait until Harry gets here; we have so much to discuss.", Hermione told her dad truthfully. "The thing I want to know more about is the other sentient species; there might be things I don't know."

With that, Dan Granger walked upstairs to do some office work while his daughter remained fixated on her laptop.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Five minutes later, there was a flash of light, and a letter with the Gringotts seal on it appeared on the keyboard of the laptop. Hermione picked it up and slit it open. She pulled a thick parchment letter and a bauble out of the envelope.

Dear Miss Granger,

You are invited to a meeting at Gringotts at noon today. The subject of the meeting is a prophecy you are most likely one of the subjects of, and the current political situation. The prophecy is vital to ending the current three-sided war between the People, Wizarding Britain, and Muggle Britain. It is also vital to revolutionizing the world. The current political situation will also be discussed, as will, among other things, a society of sentient humanoid creatures called the People. You may have seen references to them on the Muggle News. More information will be provided and explained at the meeting. Not much can be explained in the letter, since it is prone to interception. The bauble in the envelope will act as a portkey to Gringotts at precisely 12 noon, Greenwich Mean Time. We hope to see you at the meeting.

Respectfully,

Sharpscythe

Gringotts Bank, London

Hermione was confused. Why would she have to go to a meeting? Then she read the letter again. So there was a prophecy about her, was there? She wondered if Harry was going to be there. He always seemed to be caught in those types of things. While she was thinking about that, she checked the education rankings for the British Isles and France. Darn! That Fowl boy was still firmly in first with the Athena Potter girl being a close second. She briefly wondered if the Athena Potter girl was related to Harry but quickly banished the thought. As far as she knew, Harry had no Potter relatives. He did, however, have a great many Evans relatives. She, as she had been since eleven, was stuck on ninth place in the ranking. Still, she supposed, it was a wonder she managed to retain ninth, with her being out of Muggle school for the past five years. She sighed and turned back to her research.

O0o0o0o0o0o

At a quarter to eleven, she recorded the results of her intense research onto a notebook, put both the notebook and the laptop away, and walked upstairs to get properly dressed. It wasn't proper to appear at a meeting in pajamas. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. On her way back downstairs, she knocked on her dad's office door and told him she would be going out for a while. Naturally, her dad was concerned, but when she assured him she was going via portkey, he reluctantly let her go. She stood in the front hall and waited for her portkey to activate. When the Order came to erect wards, they had made it so that you could only magically travel from a certain spot in the front hall for a mile radius. After all, there were no other magical families within the neighborhood.

At precisely twelve, her portkey activated and she disappeared in a flash of blue light. The first thing she saw upon her arrival into the elegantly appointed conference room was Harry eating a crossaint at a table to the side. "Harry? What are you doing here?", she gasped.

"Why, to lead the meeting, of course.", Harry replied cheekily.

O0o0o0o0o0o

A/N- Well, there's the second perspective done. For the next three chapters there will be no notes other than the customary end note and the disclaimer, since I am tired of writing multiple Author's Notes in a period of three days. Please Follow, favorite, and review!

-Michael Cao


	3. The Beginning- Artemis' Perspective

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.

A/N- This is my first original story. It will be a bit rough, so please, give me ideas and suggestions, even if they are criticizing. I will not tolerate bashing, though. PM me with any questions, comments, concerns.

Chapter 3- The Beginning- Artemis' Perspective

Artemis Fowl was frustrated. That was something not normal for a Fowl. A Fowl was never frustrated. He was currently in Nice with Butler, trying to find out who this girl was. It was apparent that she had found out about the People and had actually captured a demon at the opera in Italy. Holly was on the train right now, but he could not find anything on this girl since they had nothing except a first name. Haven had gone into lock down much earlier than he had expected and Foaly had been cut off from communication. It was a huge problem that might permanently bring down the People's secrecy. Then again, that might be a good thing. He could make millions off of selling obsolete Fairy technology. But he had learned his lesson during the Eternity Cube scandal. No. Better to keep the wall of secrecy up until the Fairies were ready for it to be brought down. No sense in starting another world war.

His musings were interrupted by his wafer-thin phone ringing. He took it out and flipped it open. It was Holly. He accepted the call. "Hello? Holly? What is the latest?", he asked.

Holly was frantic. She had just received an emergency communique from Police Plaza and another one from Foaly. "Artemis, you might want to turn on the news, preferably BBC. Sool has found out about a society of Magical Mud Men and has declared war on the Mud Men and the Magical Humans, citing the demon kidnapping. Foaly says that the humans are plastering it all over the news. This could be disastrous. The only thing it's done is raise Sool up to a dictator. He only cares about his precious job. Oh, did I mention that Sool is calling Section 8 traitors because we allied with a fourth group?", she spat. "A group that wants to peacefully unite the worlds."

Artemis was not pleased. He walked towards his hotel room while speaking. "Holly, I am on my way to my room right now. This could be disastrous. But then again, if the group for peaceful unification wins, then it could have a positive outcome. There is no bringing the wall of secrecy back up now. It will either result in the total annihilation of the whole planet, or the peaceful reunification of the worlds. My best hope is the peaceful reunification. Are you in contact with Foaly?"

"Yes. Vinyaya allowed him to pass on a few messages. He's still on, so I'll patch him in."

"Fowl", a voice came on a few seconds later, "We have a new mission from Section 8. You and Holy are responsible for trying to stop the war, or peacefully reunite the worlds. Section 8 has broken off from the LEP, and is in Emergency Mode. We need to take care of the Demon situation immediately, since we cannot to have two situations going on at once. Preferably by arresting them, throwing them in a cell, and releasing the Demon."

"Nonsense. These people may be useful allies if their goals are to help the Fairies. We must negotiate and see if they can help us in the current situation. They might be useful additions to our team.", Artemis quickly said.

Both pondered his words for a moment. "Well", Holly spoke up, "They might be useful additions to our group, if they have the same goals. But how are we going to negotiate with them?"

Artemis interrupted. "I have the news up. I'm going to patch it in to the phone. Be quiet." Seconds later, they heard the news being turned on on a TV. A voice came floating out of the speakers.

"Hello, and welcome back to BBC News. I'm Steven Williams. Now, HRH the Queen of England has declared a national State of Emergency, as we reported several minutes ago, Here's what we know."

"First, there were a series of unexplained killings this summer, around the country. Most notable were Amelia Bones, investigator for Scotland Yard, who managed to fend off her attacker with her training and is, as far as we know, in hiding. Another notable incident were the attempted murders of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance, both secretaries in 10 Downing St. that work for the Prime Minister. Both managed to fend off the attack. It is unknown if this was to gain info about state secrets. "

"Second, the unusual weather. There is a drought in most of the country, but there were several incidents of unusually chilly weather resulting in lots of people being either in comas or dead. Cause unknown."

"Third, the unusual flashes of light of various colors at various places in the country throughout the summer, again cause unknown."

"Last but not least, the sighting of several humanoid, possibly sentient creatures at full moon every month, mostly around ancient oak trees near rivers. Pictures have been taken with satellites." Two photos appeared on the screen. One, taken from the ground at Tara, showed shimmering air, similar to the fumes above a fire, everywhere in the forest. The second, taken at the same time from an infrared satellite, showed a large mass of individual heat sources bunched together and one to the side.

"These events are extremely unusual, pointing towards the supernatural, magic, or something like Area 51 in the US or the famous Bermuda Triangle. Now, as this is BBC and I am not supposed to report on unconfirmed rumors, let's skip that. Here's what we know about the state of Emergency. The queen declared it because of "Unexplained happenings and terrorist attacks around the country." Now, that could be any number of things. It could be attacks by Islamic extremists, drug cartel wars, or a yet unknown terrorist group. The most likely is a yet unknown terrorist group, since the situation in the Middle East is not yet that alarming. The attacks have nothing at all to do with drugs, so that's another theory out. The only possible explanation is a new terrorist group, or the supernatural. Stay tuned for more updates. I'm Steve Williams, and this is BBC News." The audio reverted to a jingle.

Artemis spoke up again. "They showed two photos. One, taken from the ground at Tara at full moon, showed shimmering air, similar to shielding shimmering, everywhere in the forest. The second, taken at the same time from an infrared satellite, showed a large mass of individual heat sources bunched together and one to the side, which was the person taking the first. Obviously suspicious. How did they get on the news?"

"Well", Holly spoke up, "What do you have to say, Foaly? About your supposedly unbeatable technology?"

Foaly was silent for a minute. "I never bothered filtering for pictures taken at magical sites on the full moon", he admitted. "Or photos of shimmering near magical sites. There would have been thousands to sort through, and I just didn't want to sort through so many."

Holly was amused. "So a photo of fairies at Tara, shielded at the Full Moon escapes your attention?"

Foaly grew angry. "I would have noticed those photographs, as I filter for photos taken near magical sites during full moon. It's my replacement that's slacking off. Sool put in some gnome named Remmy. Who would name a gnome that? But that's beside the point. The point is, he's a real slacker. Probably didn't bother even making a system for filtering photographs and audio, since, when I moved out, I brought all the software with me. They had to start from scratch. They were bound to miss something one day. After all, only my inventions are effective in filtering suspicious photos.", he bragged. "After all, I was the one who invented nearly everything the LEP uses."

Holly scowled. "Shut up. Stop being such a braggart. We know how much you've done for the LEP and Section Eight. You don't need to brag at every opportunity."

Artemis interrupted again. "Sorry to barge into your argument, but you should hear this." He tuned into the TV again.

"Hello everyone, this is BBC News, and I'm Steven Williams. Now, our sources in the government have informed us that the State of Emergency was because of a government declaring war on us. Not only that, but a _magical _government at that. Does this mean that magic is truly, and indisputably real? It would certainly explain all the strange happenings this year. Breaking News", he said as he was handed a slip of paper. "The government has just confirmed that yes, magic is real, and yes, a magical government has declared war on us."

"What does this mean for us? Should we surrender to them, or fight to the death? Are their intentions good or evil? Do they know about this breach in their secrecy? What do we do now? The army is preparing for war, and I'm told that there are a number of sentient species, yes sentient species, that are siding with us such as Goblins, Vampires, and Elves. Yes, viewers, Magic and other sentient species are undoubtedly real. Scientists are currently investigating further, and they think this may mean a complete revolution of many fields of science. If they didn't declare war, they would probably have the cure for cancer! Stay tuned for more. I know you may think I am crazy, but look on any TV station or website and they will be reporting the same thing. Hell, even the government is remorting the same thing. Stay tuned for more, folks. This is BBC, and I'm Steven Williams."

"Well, things just got a lot worse. At least they exposed the Magical world before they found out about the People", breathed Holly in relief.

"Did you not hear the part about Goblins, Vampires, and Elves?", Foaly thundered. "My computers are being flooded with audio exposing our world! It's a complete disaster!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic.", Artemis said, rolling his eyes. "Only two of those are Fairy Families. Also, I have reason to believe those three species live above ground too, though slightly different in regards to evolution. My research has discovered that, yes, there are sentient species living aboveground, alongside the Magicals, including Weres, Vampires, Trolls, Giants, some form of Elves, Centaurs, Goblins, and possibly many others. It appears that they live in unplottable lands, which means that those lands are hidden by magical means. One of the many things human magic can do.", he finished triumphantly.

Foaly snorted. "Fowl, your research is correct as always. The aboveground goblins have contacted me in the past, requesting an alliance with Section Eight. That's how we came to be part of the Unity Movement, as they call it."

Holly was confused. "But aren't Goblins supposed to be dumb brutes that engage in criminal activity? They have been problems in the past. Why should we trust them?"

Foaly snorted again. "Short, never jump to conclusions. The aboveground goblins are sure to be different because of evolution. The aboveground ones are smart, cunning creatures that are greedy and ambitious. But they are still intelligent and do what's best. They only run the largest bank in the magical world, Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Several smaller banks are run by gnomes and dwarves, but theirs is the largest. They also have a lot of influence because they control the Magical economy. Now do you see why an alliance is beneficial?"

Holly conceded the point. "I guess so. What do you know about the elves and centaurs on the surface?"

Foaly snorted. It was getting to be a habit for him. "Apparently the centaurs spend their days gazing at the sky, and the elves are known for their nobility and intelligence and they practice archery and swordsmanship."

Holly laughed. "So Centaurs are dumber and elves are smarter? That is just too funny!"

Foaly humphed. "It is because of evolution. Centaurs are still smart, but they are all mysterious and constantly refer to the stars. I assure you, Centaurs are smarter than elves. OK, let's move on. They have revealed the Magical world to the public. There's no way to reverse it. What's to say they won't discover us, too? It could be beneficial, or it could spell d-o-o-m for us." He sniggered at his own joke.

Artemis interrupted again. "The news is back on. Listen. They might say something important."

"Hello, welcome to BBC News. I'm Steven Williams. Now, after our discovery of the Magical world a few minutes ago, the Army is now on standby, but are not attacking any known Magical hot spots. The queen is saying that, while the Magical government as a whole is corrupt now, there are thousands of innocents that didn't want this war and only wanted the chance to live life in peace. This includes normal people like you with magical abilities, so please don't go around burning people at the stake unless they are one of the racist Magical people we've discovered head the government."

"Virtually the whole Ministry of Magic is now formed up of what are known as Purebloodists, people who believe that if you can trace your magical ability back several generations, you're better than what they call blood traitors, which are people who have Magical heritage but are not racists, half-bloods, people with one 'pureblood' parent, and finally Muggleborns, which are people whose parents have no magical ability whatsoever, but whose DNA has the correct formation to be Magical. It seems as though so called Purebloodists make up less than ten percent of the population, but still control all aspects of daily life, and look down on blood traitors, half-bloods, and Muggleborns with disdain. So, watchers, I urge you to not be bias against Magicals as a whole, only the Purebloodists. They are the ones to worry about."

"But, BBC has exclusively learned from an interview with a Muggleborn wizard named Justin Finch-Fletchley, whose father is an important London financial broker, several important things. First of all, the Purebloodists view us as inferior Muggles who cannot hope to defeat them. That view was from the Feudal times, when everyone was scattered around in fiefdoms. They have also kept the Magical world stuck in the Victorian Era, with no progress whatsoever, no computers, TVs, technology, nothing. They even use quills and parchment to write and use owls to communicate! I ask you, how much of a threat could they be?"

"Secondly, the only weapon they have is a wand, and most are not physically fit. You can defeat them by shooting them and breaking their wand. They can kill you and put you under mind control and intense pain using their wands, but if you snap their wands, you have defeated them. Also, if they have not pulled out their wand, it means do not beat them up. They are likely peaceful Magicals."

"Lastly, the Ministry that declared war on us is controlled by an extreme Purebloodist group called the Death Eaters, who are normally dressed in white masks and dark cloaks. If you see one dressed like that appear in your home, hide and get a gun to shoot them with. They can seal and burn houses, so always have an escape route. I repeat, most Magicals are peaceful, so don't go around burning people at the stake. We will have a full interview with Justin Finch Fletchley soon, as well as more info about the various sentient species viewed around the country, particularly at Tara. Stay tuned. I'm Steve Williams, and this is BBC news." With that, the commercials started up again.

Well, that was interesting", Foaly said. "It was a very through lesson about the Magical world. Apparently they are like us in the fact that not all of them want to go to war, just the corrupt government.

Artemis and Holly voiced their agreement. Artemis spoke up. "In all other aspects they are weak. They have to use a wand to do magic, which can easily be snapped. Most of them may be easily swayed to our side, since they appear to not want war like the government does. Their government is corrupt, and can easily be taken down. The Purebloodist racists control the government, and they are a minority. Finally, their world is stuck in the Victorian Era and they appear to not have any form of weapons or technology whatsoever. All in all, the perfect government to stage a takeover. What I would do is either storm their government building, or use people to infiltrate their government and take it over from the inside. Of course, they may have wards, runes, truth serum, and the like. I shall have to plan accordingly."

Holly and Foaly were amazed. Artemis had calmly pointed out their weaknesses and proceeded to tell how he would take the Magical government in about a minute. Holly finally spoke up. "Artemis, how did you form a plan so quickly, and with so little information? We would normally need much more info to make a good plan."

"Ah, but I have sources in high places and found out more information. For instance, did you know that they have something called wards that they can use to defend buildings? Also, electronics do not work within a magical field, hence their reluctance to move past the Victorian Era. One would think that somebody would have made a solution by now. And somebody did. The Magical United Stated, a country much like the normal US in terms of government, is one of two countries in the here and now in terms of innovation. Of course, I cannot tell you my sources. I happen to have contacts in the right places.", he said smugly. "You won't find most of this in the news."

Foaly snorted. "Like who?"

Artemis smiled. "I have some underworld contacts that know about Magic, and were able to tell me more about... certain things. For instance, I have been informed that most of the Eastern European Magical countries have allied with Magical Britain because they, too, are Purebloodist. Interesting how much people can tell you with incentive." In reality, he was just on the computer talking with Giovanni Zito, who had contacts in the Italian Ministry. He had to make several promises and bribes, but eventually got the information he needed.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Didn't you give up on the criminal activity years ago?" Artemis was silent. "Thought so."

"So", Foaly interrupted, "What do we do now?"

Holly had a plan. "We will negotiate with the Paradizo girl, ad if that fails, rescue the demon and get to the Unity Movement HQ in London since Section Eight is insecure. Foal, I suggest you get yourself and Commander Vinyaya as well as some loyal Section Eight agents to the UM HQ. Also, bring your computers and equipment, since it should stand up to the magic. If you don't, you risk capture by Sool."

Foaly agreed. "We are already beginning evacuation to the surface. The agents are collecting equipment, weapons, and the like while others are prepping the shuttles and I am shutting down all unessential technology and packing it up. We will need at least five shuttles, plus a few attack shuttles to escort us and keep the LEP away. We should be ready in half an hour. In the meantime, Vinyaya, who is already ready to evacuate, is distracting Sool in an emergency Tribunal slash War Council. She has Sool convinced of her loyalty. Cunning, she is. She is going to make her escape to the Section Eight shuttleport in half an hour. Luckily, we foresaw such measures and made it so that up to ten shuttles can leave at once from the shuttleport. An ingenious invention of mine.", he finished boastfully.

Holly saw a problem. "Where will you land on the surface? Tara?"

Foaly frowned. "Of course not. Tara is staffed by LEP agents. We have a secret tunnel to a port in Gringotts in London and it has been undiscovered since the Goblins have a reputation of living underground and have methods of hiding the secret port. From Gringotts we will travel to the new HQ, a place called Unity Headquarters. It was bought by the Goblins as a war headquarters in times of war, and it is protected with all kinds of magic. We will work from there what to do, once I get my systems set up and connected to satellites. I will be out of contact for several hours while we make the trip."

Artemis spoke up. "An ingenious plan. I will promptly travel to the train station to meet Miss Paradizo and negotiate with her. After that, we will travel to Unity HQ and plan from there. See you in a few hours, Foaly. We will now cut off contact because you may need to shut down communication."

Foaly agreed. "I will cut off contact in a minute. Good luck and see you in a few hours." He cut off communication and left Holly and Artemis to ponder the situation.

Holly spoke. "The train will arrive in a few minutes. I suggest you get a move on, Mud Boy."

Artemis hesitated. "Actually, that may be delayed. I have just received a letter by the hotel's post service from Gringotts. It is free of any bugs or magic. I will read it to you:

Dear Mister Fowl,

You are invited to a meeting at Gringotts at noon today. The subject of the meeting is a prophecy you are most likely one of the subjects of, and the current political situation. The prophecy is vital to ending the current three-sided war between the People, Wizarding Britain, and Muggle Britain. It is also vital to revolutionizing the world. The current political situation will also be discussed, as will, among other things, the country of Wizarding Britain and its government. You may have seen references to them on the Muggle News. More information will be provided and explained at the meeting. Not much can be explained in the letter, since it is prone to interception. The bauble in the envelope will act as a portkey to Gringotts at precisely 12 noon, Greenwich Mean Time. We hope to see you at the meeting.

Respectfully,

Sharpscythe

Gringotts Bank, London

"It seems legitimate, since it is from Gringotts. Heaven knows why they want to meet with me. Must be because of this prophecy and my superior knowledge of the People...", Artemis mused. "Of course, it may have to do with some world-saving quest, or something regarding the Unity Movement... Noon is approaching rapidly. I shall go and patch you in through cell phone. I shall send Butler to assist you at the train station and possibly negotiate with the Paradizo girl. I shall make plans from there. I think that I shall not require an escape plan, as the Goblins are allied with us..."\

Holly interrupted his musing. "I will meet Butler at the train station and negotiate with them. You just get over to the meeting in a few minutes. Keep the line open, just so I can hear. Over and out", she shut off her microphone and Artemis was standing there holding a silent phone.

Artemis flipped the phone shut after making sure the line would stay open. He had a meeting to get to. He called Butler and explained the situation briefly to him, then sent him in his way. He then stood in the middle of the room, watching as his synchronized watch ticked closer and closer to noon. He would get to experience human Magical travel today. He had never thought of using magic to transport, as the People's magic did not have transportation. The only magical transport he had experienced was when that demon pulled him through time. It was going to be interesting.

At exactly noon, he felt a peculiar sensation of a hook behind his navel pulling him, and he dissappeared. This sensation, together with spinning, lasted several seconds until he landed in a heap on an opulent marble floor in the middle of a well-appointed conference room. Definitely not a dignified way to travel. 'Must be some sort of travel that taps into other declensions', he thought to himself. 'Otherwise I would not have felt that pins and needles sensation that goes with dimensional travel.

He got up and noticed three other people in the room. However, the one that really caught his attention was one Minerva Paradizo. "Miss Paradizo? What are you doing here?", Artemis asked, confused.

Minerva answered smugly. "Why, I've been invited to this meeting, of course, same as you. Presumably because of the prophesy they talked about in the letter. Even you didn't know I am a witch, do you? No? Well, it's my best kept secret. You see, I go to Beauxbatons and my family is a branch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter that is noble in France in its own right; I am Lady Paradizo of the Noble House of Paradizo. As I have discovered, your family is related to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans, which is related to the Potters through marriage. But, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Fowl is magical in its own right, but it squibbed out a long time ago. Of course, you're a squib."

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N- Done with the third perspective! The fourth will be extremely interesting to write.


	4. The Beginning- Minerva's Perspective

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.

A/N- This is my first original story. It will be a bit rough, so please, give me ideas and suggestions, even if they are criticizing. I will not tolerate bashing, though. PM me with any questions, comments, concerns. Some text is from the Lost Colony, but not enough to violate Copyright. Remember, it is 1000 words or more to violate copyright.

Chapter 3- The Beginning- Minerva's Perspective

Minerva Paradizo was happy. Her plan was working to perfection. Ever since Leon Abbot made that visit years ago, her life's goal had been to save the Demon race. They were similar to the other sentient creatures she knew of, but had not told anyone about. That was a secret between her and her dad.

Best of all, that cretin Fowl could not follow her, since she had gotten out of there before he could do anything more than clap. That had been the first time she had seen the boy in person. Apparently he was working on a similar, if not matching, project. He had been at Barcelona. Now he was in Italy. But, she had a demon, and Fowl did not. He was at risk of finding out about her secret if he followed her. But still. In normal subjects, that boy had beat her in everything since childhood. Now she would beat him. More than once she had considered being friends with the boy, but maybe later. She had a goal to reach. Also, she had a secret she was afraid somebody might discover.

Suddenly, her planning was interrupted by her father, Billy Kong, and Juan Soto. They were discussing whether they could be arrested for kidnapping. They sounded worried. Finally, she decided to speak up. "'Technically,", she said, "the only crime we are guilty of is fare-dodging, and perhaps not even that. Legally speaking, how can you kidnap something that is not supposed to exist? I doubt anyone ever accused Murray Gell-Mann of kidnapping a quark, even though he knowingly carried a billion of them around in his pocket.' She chuckled gently, causing her glasses to slip down again. She adjusted them and sat up.

Billy Kong then decided to speak up while shifting his position in the seat. "What time do we get into Nice, Minerva?" he said.

Minerva, who was still smiling at her quark joke, switched to irritated mode. "No names, remember? There are ears everywhere. If a single person uncovers a single detail of our plan, everything we have worked for could be ruined." She was worried that their voices could be captured by a microphone or something that Fowl could gain access to.

Juan Soto then decided to check on the demon in his golf bag. He used the code Minerva had told him to use. "I should check on my clubs", he said. "See if they're settled OK. If they've started to move about, I might put in something to keep them still." Juan reached into the bag, and after a moment's feeling around, he pulled out a small arm and checked the pulse. "Fine. Everything's fine."

"Good," said Minerva. "Now, you should get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us. I will stay awake for a while, because I feel like reading. The next person can read in four hours." In truth, she just wanted to have some peace and quiet to think and make a plan to beat Artemis Fowl.

The three men nodded, but nobody lay down. They just sat there, staring at the golf bag, as if there were a demon in there. Which there was.

Minerva quickly became irritated. She wanted them to sleep so she could have some quiet, but they just sit there! She quickly decided to move to an empty compartment. Nobody would mind. "I'm moving to another compartment to read", she announced. "With the amount of tension in here I can barely concentrate. I will come back in four hours or so. Please, get some rest. We can't have you all ready to collapse when we get back home." She then moved to an empty first class compartment on the other side of the train car with some food and drink she obtained. Close enough to reach the demon in an emergency, but at the empty end of the car. She settled down and opened a book while munching on some chips.

Several minutes later, she overheard a TV in the next compartment broadcasting BBC World News. "Breaking news- the British Queen has declared a National State of Emergency, cause unknown. Suspected terrorist attack, because of all of the recent happenings. Stay tuned for further news." She froze. Why had the British declared a national emergency? Could it be that another demon had materialized onto a silver statue, by some unlucky coincidence? Could it have something to do with her deep secret? She had to find a TV. Fortunately, there was a built-in TV in the compartment. Ah, the advantages of being rich enough to travel first class. She quickly tuned into BBC World News and listened.

"This is BBC World News with Mike Embley broadcasting to our viewers at home, on PBS in America and all round the world. Now, I do not want to delay the flow of information, or misreport breaking news, so right now, please tune into the regular BBC News. For those without access, we will transfer to the BBC News Feed." The commercials resumed.

A few minutes later, the TV flashed, and it tuned into BBC News. "Hello, and welcome back to BBC news. I'm Steven Williams. Now, HRH the Queen has declared a national State of Emergency, as we reported several minutes ago, Here's what we know."

"First, there were a series of unexplained killings this summer, around the country. Most notable were Amelia Bones, investigator for Scotland Yard, who managed to fend off her attacker with her training and is, as far as we know, in hiding. Another notable incident were the attempted murders of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance, both secretaries in 10 Downing St. that work for the Prime Minister. Both managed to fend off the attack. It is unknown if this was to gain info about state secrets. "

"Second, the unusual weather. There is a drought in most of the country, but there were several incidents of unusually chilly weather resulting in lots of people being either in comas or dead. Cause unknown."

"Third, the unusual flashes of light of various colors at various places in the country throughout the summer, again cause unknown."

"Last but not least, the sighting of several humanoid, possibly sentient creatures at full moon every month, mostly around ancient oak trees near rivers. These events are extremely unusual, pointing towards the supernatural, magic, or something like Area 51 in the US or the famous Bermuda Triangle. Now, as this is BBC and I am not supposed to report on unconfirmed rumors, let's skip that. Here's what we know about the state of Emergency. The queen declared it because of "Unexplained happenings and terrorist attacks around the country." Now, that could be any number of things. It could be attacks by Islamic extremists, drug cartel wars, or a yet unknown terrorist group. The most likely is a yet unknown terrorist group, since the situation in the Middle East is not yet that alarming. The attacks have nothing at all to do with drugs, so that's another theory out. The only possible explanation is a new terrorist group, or the supernatural. Stay tuned for more updates."

Minerva sat and mused. Her secret was at risk of discovery. The British had noticed the random killings going on in Britain and the unusual weather, both because of the secret war being waged over there. The sentient creatures spotted were not the ones from the secret world she was part of. They must be sentient people living underground or some such. Oh, the possibilities! She could become famous in both worlds. She took out her wand and twirled it between her fingers. She frowned. Her secret needed to be kept. But then she suddenly smiled. She had a goal. And when Minerva Paradizo had a goal, it was achieved. Her goal: the discovery of the sentient creatures living underground and, eventually, the peaceful reunification of the three worlds. Yes, that was the best course of action. She just had to see what was happening, then she would form a plan.

O0o0o0o0o0o

While she was plotting away, the news started again. "Hello everyone, this is BBC News, and I'm Steven Williams. Now, our sources in the government have informed us that the State of Emergency was because of a government declaring war on us. Not only that, but a _magical _government at that. Does this mean that magic is truly, and indisputably real? It would certainly explain all the strange happenings this year. Breaking News", he said as he was handed a slip of paper. "The government has just confirmed that yes, magic is real, and yes, a magical government has declared war on us."

"What does this mean for us? Should we surrender to them, or fight to the death? Are their intentions good or evil? Do they know about this breach in their secrecy? What do we do now? The army is preparing for war, and I'm told that there are a number of sentient species, yes sentient species, that are siding with us such as Goblins, Vampires, and Elves. Yes, viewers, Magic and other sentient species are undoubtedly real. Scientists are currently investigating further, and they think this may mean a complete revolution of many fields of science. If they didn't declare war, they would probably have the cure for cancer! Stay tuned for more. I know you may think I am crazy, but look on any TV station or website and they will be reporting the same thing. Hell, even the government is reporting the same thing. Stay tuned for more, folks. This is BBC, and I'm Steven Williams."

She smiled. This would only help her plans. The Statute was truly, and permanently, broken. Not only that, but they revealed the existence of Vampires, Goblins, and Elves. She knew those were only a few of the aboveground sentient species, but it was still new information. Could one or more of those species also live underground, but different in terms of evolution? The possibilities were endless. Also, the British Wizards had declared war on the Muggle government. She snorted. Now, her plan was essential for the survival of both secret worlds. The British Ministry was probably controlled by Purebloodists or Voldemort. Both were arrogant and thought themselves superior to the 'lowly Muggles'.

Finally, she could become a famous scientist in the field of Magic and make huge discoveries for the benefit of the world, just like she had always wanted. The problem was, she had to wait until the completion of her plan. From what she knew of Vampires, they were former humans turned into humans. Scratch that off the list of possible underground species. From what she knew of Goblins, they were an ancient race that always had a love of money and power. That was a possible underground species. They could be different underground from their counterparts above ground through evolution. She would have to investigate that. From what she knew of Elves, they were a noble and secretive race that kept to themselves. They were also a possible underground species. They would be different through evolution, but they would still be the same mostly.

The aboveground goblins ran Gringotts, but the underground goblins were probably either businessmen or criminal brutes, it depended on how evolution affected them. The elves would either be the noble leaders of a revered civilization or normal government workers for the same reason. Several other races like the centaurs, the gnomes, trolls, and dwarves all probably had an underground counterpart. Possibly also some fantasy creatures like sprites, pixies, and fairies. From what she knew, the demons were probably one but lifted an island out of time and were just now appearing. Another thing she had to do. Find a way to save all the demons, not just the ones that appeared on land. Others would land in rock, underwater, in volcanoes, in space... Once again she considered an alliance with Artemis Fowl. It was the best course of action.

She would have to find him and negotiate with him. They would make a good team. She hadn't teamed up with him before because of childish rivalries. Together, they could do anything. By herself, it would be lucky if she could even save a few demons. She had missed the chance to meet with him at the opera in Italy. She would have to find a way to contact him, preferably sooner than later.

If she combined technology with magic... it could lead to a revolution in science and technology. There could finally be Eco-friendly things, the environment would not be polluted, and the world would be better. And she could become rich for developing those inventions, possibly millions upon millions could be made that she could use to invent even more things. If she worked with Artemis Fowl, the world would be revolutionized. There could finally be a Utopian society. There would be no war, no crime, no dissent... too bad a true utopia was impossible. All it would take was an alliance with Fowl and bringing the three worlds peacefully together.

Suddenly, the TV started blaring again. "Hello, welcome to BBC News. I'm Steven Williams. Now, after our discovery of the Magical world a few minutes ago, the Army is now on standby, but are not attacking any known Magical hot spots. The queen is saying that, while the Magical government as a whole is corrupt now, there are thousands of innocents that didn't want this war and only wanted the chance to live life in peace. This includes normal people like you with magical abilities, so please don't go around burning people at the stake unless they are one of the racist Magical people we've discovered head the government."

"Virtually the whole Ministry of Magic is now formed up of what are known as Purebloodists, people who believe that if you can trace your magical ability back several generations, you're better than what they call blood traitors, which are people who have Magical heritage but are not racists, half-bloods, people with one 'pureblood' parent, and finally Muggleborns, which are people whose parents have no magical ability whatsoever, but whose DNA has the correct formation to be Magical. It seems as though so called Purebloodists make up less than ten percent of the population, but still control all aspects of daily life, and look down on blood traitors, half-bloods, and Muggleborns with disdain. So, watchers, I urge you to not be bias against Magicals as a whole, only the Purebloodists. They are the ones to worry about."

"But, BBC has exclusively learned from an interview with a Muggleborn wizard named Justin Finch-Fletchley, whose father is an important London financial broker, several important things. First of all, the Purebloodists view us as inferior Muggles who cannot hope to defeat them. That view was from the Feudal times, when everyone was scattered around in fiefdoms. They have also kept the Magical world stuck in the Victorian Era, with no progress whatsoever, no computers, TVs, technology, nothing. They even use quills and parchment to write and use owls to communicate! I ask you, how much of a threat could they be?"

"Secondly, the only weapon they have is a wand, and most are not physically fit. You can defeat them by shooting them and breaking their wand. They can kill you and put you under mind control and intense pain using their wands, but if you snap their wands, you have defeated them. Also, if they have not pulled out their wand, it means do not beat them up. They are likely peaceful Magicals."

"Lastly, the Ministry that declared war on us is controlled by an extreme Purebloodist group called the Death Eaters, who are normally dressed in white masks and dark cloaks. If you see one dressed like that appear in your home, hide and get a gun to shoot them with. They can seal and burn houses, so always have an escape route. I repeat, most Magicals are peaceful, so don't go around burning people at the stake. We will have a full interview with Justin Finch Fletchley soon, as well as more info about the various sentient species viewed around the country, particularly at Tara. Stay tuned. I'm Steve Williams, and this is BBC news." With that, the commercials started up again.

Interesting. A Muggleborn Wizard had contacted the BBC and given them enough information to make a crash course on the Wizarding World. Most of it she already knew, but the part about sentient creatures sighted at Tara was interesting. She would have to investigate soon. More information was being exposed to the public, minute by minute. She wondered how long it would take before witch burnings and riots began. She had a duty to stop the three worlds from destroying each other.

She hacked into the correspondence between Artemis Fowl and Giovanni Zito. Apparently, even though the Fowls boasted about their private servers being uncrackable, the Zito servers were still vulnerable. So much for Internet security. Now, if only Giovanni Zito kept his plans and projects on an Internet connected computer... It was a pity most inventors kept their plans on isolated computers. Giovanni Zito was no exception.

From the correspondence between the two geniuses, she found out several things. First, Fowl also knew about the Wizarding World. Second, Fowl was in contact with the underground civilization of sentient species known as 'The People'. Also, apparently Magical Asia and Magical America were modernized and in the Information Age. That was why the import and export of items from those places was banned in Magical Europe. Fowl also knew about things like wards and runes. He also was informed by Zito, a person with connections in the Italian Ministry, about Purebloodism and Eastern European Wizarding countries, among other things that hadn't been included in the news.

Well, that was interesting. Fowl would make an even more desirable ally, now that he was revealed to have connections in high places. She suddenly jumped in her seat. A letter had appeared on the table before her. Somebody couldn't be bothered using an owl or wanted to be secure. After using her wand to levitate it, she saw the Gringotts seal on the back and her name on the front and sighed, relieved. These envelopes were charmed to never lie about the recipient and the sender. If it said it was from Gringotts, it was. She slit it open and lifted it.

Dear Miss Paradizo,

You are hereby invited to a meeting at Gringotts at noon today. The subject of the meeting is a prophecy you are most likely one of the subjects of, and the current political situation. The prophecy is vital to ending the current three-sided war between the People, Wizarding Britain, and Muggle Britain. It is also vital to revolutionizing the world. The current political situation will also be discussed, as will, among other things, the country of Wizarding Britain and its government. You may have seen references to them on the Muggle News. More information will be provided and explained at the meeting. Not much can be explained in the letter, since it is prone to interception. However, you will be needed at Gringotts before the meeting to go over some relevant things that have come up in regards to your estate. You will be required at 1130 Greenwich time, instead of 1200 Greenwich time. The bauble in the envelope will act as a portkey to Gringotts Paris so you can go over your estate. After that, you will be transported to Gringotts London by Gringotts prtkey. We hope to see you there.

Respectfully,

Sharpscythe

Gringotts Bank, London

Hmmm, interesting. She had not been aware of anything she owned in Gringotts before other than her trust vault her father had set up for her. She would have to investigate her family's bloodlines. She knew her father was a squib from the Paradizo family, but what about her mother? What was her maiden name? Could she have an inheritance from either side of the family? She pondered the question. Her mother who had run away with the gardener a few years ago was probably a witch. She must have been for her to be one. She took out her laptop and quickly accessed the wealth of information that was the Nice City Records.

She quickly found the marriage license between her parents and smiled. Apparently her mother was Athena Paradizo née Potter. So. The Potter family. Once among the greatest families in Britain, but had been decimated to one member, Harry Potter. Or so she thought. The family must have sent members to other countries a few generations ago to preserve the family. She was a cousin to the legendary Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Imagine that. He could be another potential ally. If only she could find him and contact him. She would be able to contact him via owl or via Gringotts, since almost all families had accounts at Gringotts or one of their sub-banks in Europe. She would have to make more plans to incorporate Harry Potter. But the problem was, she did not know his strengths and weaknesses.

Now, onto the next thing in the letter. The prophesy she was a part of. It could be anything from saving the world to being the one to bring the world to its doom. The goblins would only contact her if the prophesy was beneficial to the Goblin Nation, so it was probably something about saving the world or reuniting the worlds or something like making the goblins rulers of the universe. It would be interesting, to see what this prophesy entailed. It would surely impact her plans and goals.

Well, there was no more time for wondering. It was time to go to Gringotts. She scribbled a note to the men at the other end of the train saying she was going to be at the other end of the train for around two hours and to not disturb her. She then added on a note to her father that only he could read stating that she was at a meeting at Gringotts. She sent the note off with the conductor and turned off the news. She then sat up on the seat and put the bauble around her neck and waited while munching on some chocolate, a guilty pleasure of hers. She was addicted to chocolate after trying come in Switzerland. She knew it was unhealthy, but she just could not stop it. Her new favorite was Honeyduke's caramel chocolate, imported from Britain. It also helped with Dementors for when she traveled to Britain.

The portkey activated and she concentrated on the chocolate she was chewing, and landed flawlessly. The trick to portkey traveling, she had discovered, was not focusing on staying upright. She landed in an opulent office decorated in the French baroque style. She noticed a goblin sitting behind the desk and walked up to the desk, sitting down. "May your gold always flow and your family always profit.", she stated in perfect Gobbledygook. It was one of the many languages she knew.

The goblin, unsurprised by the girl's knowledge, replied, "And may you have good fortune and may your vaults fill up with gold. I am Jawbreaker, the manager of Gringotts Paris. We have several things to do in the limited time we have. Please sit and we will start." he switched to French after the traditional greeting.

Minerva sat and asked, "We must have a lot to go over. How will half of an hour be enough?"

The goblin smirked. "My office is enchanted so that half an hour outside is two hours inside this office. It can be adjusted, but I keep it on this setting for work and meetings. It helps get things done."

Minerva was interested. So that was how the goblins got things done so fast. She would have to look into the enchantments required to construct one of these time chambers. It would hep get things done so much faster.

The goblin spoke up again as a paper and a knife were delivered by another goblin. "First is your inheritance test. You simply need to prick your finger and put three drops of your blood in this circle.", he indicated a small circle on the top of the paper. "It will reveal anything you are set to inherit, any magical or squib family members, and any magical abilities you have."

She proceeded to do so and sat as words appeared on the paper.

_**Minerva Athena Potter-Paradizo**_

"_**Pureblood"**_

_**Mother- Athena Potter Paradizo (Magical)**_

_**Father- Gaspard Juan Paradizo (Squib)**_

_**Heir to-**_

_**Noble House of Paradizo**_

_**Member of-**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Closest Living (Magical) Relatives-**_

_**Beau Potter Paradizo (Brother, Residing in France)**_

_**Harry James Potter-Black (Cousin, Residing in England)**_

_**Jennifer Potter (Aunt, Residing in USA)**_

_**John Potter (Uncle, Residing in USA)**_

_**Christina Wilkins Potter (Aunt in Law, Residing in USA)**_

_**Michael Potter (Cousin, Residing in USA)**_

_**Morgana Paradizo (Aunt)**_

_**Magical Abilities- **_

_**Gift of Tongues (Natural)**_

_**Gift of Learning (Natural)**_

_**Animagus (Natural)**_

_**Magical Core**_

Well, that was interesting. She had the gift of learning. That must be why she was a child genius and rivaled Artemis Fowl in terms of normal knowledge, and rivaled the best and brightest at Beauxbatons in terms of magical knowledge and power. Also, it must be why she picked up new languages so quickly. She was confused about one thing, though. She knew that the Potter family was Noble, but her family? She faced the goblin and asked rather haltingly, "What does it mean, the Noble House of Paradizo?"

The goblin chortled. "Because of your achievements and discoveries in the Magical world, the French Magical Congress has granted your family the title of Noble. It is a tradition, though, except for the title Lord and Lady and the seat on the Noble Families, it has no real power, unlike Britain. Here, the government is elected. If you want influence, try making those accomplishments in Britain. Oh, also, you have inherited the Paradizo Vault from the 1700s, which consists of mainly books and a small fortune in money. You will need the ring, which I have here.", he said, handing her a small ring box.

Minerva opened the box and saw a ring with a P on it and opulent designs. She put it on and it resized to fit her finger. Her mind was suddenly flooded with all sorts of knowledge the Paradizos had gathered throughout the years. 'Hmmm. Interesting. Incorporating knowledge into a ring.', she thought to herself. 'Must look into this. It could be revolutionary.'

The goblin bowed and said, "Congradulations, Lady Paradizo. Our next order of business is your familial connections and the matter of one Harry Potter and other relatives..." He pulled out a thick folder labeled, 'Paradizo/Potter family and Potter/Evans/Fowl family. This would be an interesting meeting...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Minerva walked out of the office confidently and sat down in the lobby. She had learned a great many things during the meeting. For example, she and Artemis Fowl both had Harry Potter as a common relative. It would just make her goals easier to achieve. She was also taught about the Houses of Wizarding Britain, and how to act like a proper Pureblood. She intended to get one over Artemis Fowl.

Suddenly, the portkey activated while she was thinking and made her land in a seat in an opulent conference room. She saw Harry Potter already there, eating who knows what. Artemis Fowl was also there, in a heap on the floor. She walked over and gave a disdainful sniff th the boy who was supposed to be two years her senior. It certainly didn't seem like it. The boy looked up and adopted a cordial face."Miss Paradizo? What are you doing here?", Artemis asked, genuinely confused.

Minerva scoffed at his reference to her as Miss Paradizo. How did he get her name? Anyway, that didn't matter now. She had to get one over on him. She adopted a smug face and started her tirade. "Why, I've been invited to this meeting, of course, same as you. Presumably because of the prophesy they talked about in the letter. Even you didn't know I am a witch, do you? No? Well, it's my best kept secret. You see, I go to Beauxbatons and my family is a branch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter that is noble in France in its own right; I am Lady Paradizo of the Noble House of Paradizo. As I have discovered, your family is related to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans, which is related to the Potters through marriage. But, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Fowl is magical in its own right, but it squibbed out a long time ago. Of course, you're a squib." She knew she had Artemis Fowl speechless and confused for at least one time in his life. How amusing.

O0o0o0o0o0o

A/N- The next chapter will be various perspectives of the day in these four chapters. Perspectives from all four sides, possibly including Fudge, Amelia Bones, Sool, Vinyaya, Ragnok, and the PM and/or the Queen among a few others. It will take about a week to write.


	5. The Beginning- Other Perspectives

Chapter 3- The Beginning- Ministry Perspective

_Ministry of Morons, Minister of Moron's office, 8:00 AM_

Cornelius Fudge was having a very good day. It was, in fact, the best day of his life. He had achieved his lifelong goal. Ever since he had been assaulted by some drunk Muggles on Christmas, he had hated the Muggles with a burning passion.

It all started when Lucius Malfoy convinced him to join the ranks of the Dark Lord's army. Ever since then, he had been waiting for the day when he could get revenge on those Muggles that had assaulted him and made him a near squib. The Dark Mark on his ankle burned and he quickly transfigured his clothing into Death Eater robes. After making sure nobody disturbed him and making excuses to Percy Weasley, his faithful secretary, he flooed out of his office to his isolated summertime cottage and Apparated from there to Malfoy Manor. He quickly made his way inside, to the drawing room, where he knocked on the huge oaken doors.

"Come in", a voice inside drawled. Fudge opened the door and walked slowly inside. "Hurry up Fudge, I don't have all day.", the voice snapped. Fudge ran over so fast he could have Apparated over th his master's feet. He knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Yes, Master?", he murmured fearfully.

"Fudge, we have successfully covered up the fiasco of the Department of Mysteries and pardoned the captured Death Eaters. We are now moving to the more ambitious goals. With the funding of the wealthy Purebloodist families, you will declare war on the Muggles. Also, Rookwood informs me of investigations in the DOM of an underground race of creatures called the People. Declare war on them also. While the Ministry is distracted with that war, we will take it over completely, and we will then Imperio the Queen and Prime Minister. Here is the information about the Muggles and the People.", he drawled as he summoned a file and tossed it at Fudge's face. "What are you waiting for? Get out of my sight! _Crucio_!"

Fudge writhed in pain on the floor for a few minutes until Voldemort stopped the curse, then crawled out and Apparated away to his cottage to take care of his injuries before returning to the Ministry. He had to get his Lord's orders done.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When he got back to his office at 9:00 AM, he summoned Amelia Bones to his office. She was a woman to be reckoned with, but nobody knew if she was Light or Dark. Fudge hoped that she could be swayed to the Dark side.

"Ahh, Amelia.", Fudge began. "I am increasing funding for the DMLE, and more specifically, the Aurors. We have recently received a rather large anonymous donation and I am placing it all under the DMLE. I need you to prepare for war and train as many Aurors as possible. We will be in a war within a month, so we need to be prepared."

Amelia was shocked. She had been petitioning for an increased budget for the past year, and it was always denied. What had caused this change? She carefully asked, "How much money is this anonymous donation?"

He quickly answered almost gleefully. "One million Galleons. This will give the DMLE a well-needed boost, will it not?"

Amelia was suspicious. Who would donate that much? Only one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, which meant either a well-meaning House, or the Purebloodists. She discounted the former. She asked, "Who is this enemy? Presumably Voldemort?"

Fudge answered happily. "We will be declaring war on the Muggles and the People soon. We need to prepare if we are to defeat them. That's why I'm using the donations from influential people to train more Aurors and Hit Wizards. Also, we need to lift the ban on firelegs..." he drifted off, thinking.

Amelia was FURIOUS. Yes, FURIOUS, uppercase and all. She was going to blow her top, which she rarely did given her usual nonexistent temper. "FUDGE! YOU DEATH EATER! YOU SUPPORT VOLDEMORT, DON'T YOU? WELL, I AM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! LEAST OF ALL DECLARE WAR ON THE MUGGLES AND THE PEOPLE! YES, FUDGE, I KNOW ABOUT THE PEOPLE! I USED TO WORK IN THE DOM! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH DECLARING WAR ON THEM, YOU IDIOT? IF YOU REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING AGAINST VOLDEMORT, YOU DEATH EATER, I WILL HAVE YOU OUT OF OFFICE AND IN A HOLDING CELL BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'MUGGLE'! IF YOU, BY SOME MIRACLE, SURVIVE THE BACKLASH, I QUIT! FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO DO THE DIRTY WORK OF DECLARING WAR ON THE MUGGLES. HAVE FUN GETTING BLOWN UP BY THE MUGGLES, YOU BASTARD!", she shouted. She threw her badge in Fudge's face and stormed out. Luckily, she had set up Dark Mark detection wards a week earlier. What had stopped her from tossing Fudge's butt into a holding cell was the Minister's political immunity. She sighed. Time to clean out her office and escape with all the other Aurors willing.

She walked into the Auror department and started telling everyone about the situation. After a few minutes, she had the majority of the lower and mid-level Aurors on her side, plus most of the Senior Aurors, including Gwain Robards, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks (She owled her to see if she would be willing), Moody, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage, and a few others, including Scrimegour, the Head Auror. She had not expected Dawlish, Proudfoot, or Savage, as they were Fudge loyalists. Surprisingly, she discovered that they had been deceived by Fudge and had seen the truth. She thought that was lucky. She needed each and every Auror she could get.

By around 12:00, 90% of the Aurors, 80% of the Hit Wizards, and 90% of the miscellaneous workers in the Ministry, or more specifically, the DMLE, DMT (Magical Transportation) and the DOM had emptied out their offices and taken anything that could potentially help Voldemort (The Unspeakables had a hard time trying to retrieve or destroy everything; the Hall of Prophesy was completely destroyed by the Unspeakables) and all prepared for what would come to be known as the Mass Exodus of the Ministry.

At precisely 12:00, a letter appeared on Amelia Bones' desk. She picked it up and read it. It had the Gringotts Seal on it. In it were 50 necklaces and assorted trinkets.

_Director Bones,_

_We at Gringotts have been informed of the declaration of war by the Ministry and your defection. We, the Goblin Nation, are trying to peacefully reunite the three worlds. You might call us the Grey side. We, along with Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, and a number of others have agreed to help you. The enclosed portkeys are to a place called Unity Manor. It is a large estate with a large number of rooms. We are offering it to you as a refuge. The Goblin Warriors and some other humans will already be there, as will a number of other people and species. We are preparing for war and this is essentially our Headquarters. Simply tap your wand on the portkey and it will bring you and anyone holding any of the other portkeys to Unity Manor, which is under a version of the Fidelius that gives the secret to anyone we allow to Portkey or Apparate in. After you arrive, the Goblin King and a few other leaders have requested an audience with you, so please make haste._

_The Headquarters of the Unity Movement are at Unity Manor._

_We await your arrival,_

_Sharpscythe_

_Manager of the Potter Accounts_

_Goblin War General_

_Head of the Goblin Unity Movement_

Interesting. So her owl to Gringotts had gotten through. Originally it had been safe transport to the Magical United States, but this was even better. She took out the portkeys and started handing them out to the 100+ people fleeing the Ministry.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A person in a hood stood in front of Cornelius Fudge. "Minister, Amelia Bones and a large number of people throughout the Ministry are fleeing the building. You stand to lose over 90% of your workers because they are fleeing the building."

"Seal the building by the command of the Martial General!", Lucius Malfoy, newly appointed as the Martial General along with Dolores Umbridge, another Death Eater, commanded sharply from where he stood on the Minister's right side. "We cannot let the blood traitors and half-bloods escape! This will set our plans for the Ministry back!" Immediately, all entrances to and from the Ministry closed down. The telephone box was disabled, the fireplaces were all sealed except the Minister's, Portkey and Apparition Wards went up, and the public entrance was covered by a magical barrier that only those carrying the Dark Mark could pass. "Now, let us gather the loyal Aurors and go arrest those blood traitors in the Atrium."

Five minutes later, as the force of 50 Aurors, Hit Wizards, and other assorted workers and Death Eaters entered the Atrium forcefully and shooting lethal spells, the last thing they saw of the escaping Ministry workers was the distinct yellow flash of a Goblin portkey. They had escaped! This was not good, especially as Voldemort himself was upstairs waiting for the chance to kill them and hang them in Diagon Alley.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Another five minutes later, as the Auror Eaters stormed Diagon Alley, they found it deserted, all the store owners, workers, and shoppers having been evacuated into Gringotts. Only Knockturn Alley and Drastic Ally had any people inside. Furious, the Auror Eaters went on a rampage through all the stores, only to see that going into any stores meant death, as over 10 Auror Eaters died while attempting to storm Ollivander's for the wands inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

More raids of important places like Hogsmeade, Godric's Hallow, Quidditch pitches, and the homes of many Light and Grey families turned up nothing except more people dying. It _seemed_ that the inhabitants of those places had been moved to the safety of the Hogwarts Wards, which were currently in battle mode, massacring over 30 Auror Eaters, leaving five to escape out of the fifty originally sent out. It was not a good day for the Voldemort-controlled Ministry.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Amelia Bones was happy. No, she was ecstatic. The Goblins had arranged for the transport of all the Light and Grey people in the country to this huge manor, keeping the illusion that they were in Hogwarts. If it was possible, this island and manor were three times as large as Hogwarts. Already, Vampires, Centaurs, Goblins, and others were rushing around, trying to organize everything at Unity Island and Manor. Soon, she could start recruiting more Aurors from the men here and train all her Aurors. Yes, put all of them except the veterans and the Senior Aurors, who she knew were more than able, under basic training again. She had just come from an audience with the Goblin king and a few other leaders like the Vampire king. They all had joined the Unity Movement. They told her more about the current situation and about the People. It was a lot to process, but she was able. Oh, Fudge and Voldemort would pay. They would pay very dearly, both for killing off her entire family and causing the third World War, among tons of other things.

She couldn't wait for Harry Potter to arrive with his three friends.

-Line Break-

Commander Raine Vinyaya was not having a good day. She was monitoring the Demon situation when Foaly told her that Sool had declared war on the Mud Men and the Magicals on the surface. Stupid man! She would have to contact the surface goblins, which she had done, and start Operation Unity two years early. Then, Sool had the nerve to command her to attend the emergency Council meeting. Yes, command, She was tempted to skip it and keep monitoring the Demon situation, but it seemed that Foaly and Holly were putting that on hold and dealing with Operation Unity aboveground. Artemis was at Gringotts, the goblin bank, and Holly was at the Tara shuttleport blasting the LEP guards to get possession of a shuttle and get to Unity Manor. It wouldn't be the first time she had gone rouge, but she secretly approved of Holly's improvised actions. After telling Foaly to initiate Operation Unity, to get the Section 8 building evacuated to the Section 8 shuttleport, and to prep and launch all the shuttles to the Unity Manor Shuttleport except one for her and Foaly and his computers and equipment, she finally made it out to her limo.

After getting the driver to take her to LEP HQ, she thought. Who would have known that Augustus Reef was the leak of all people? She liked him, had hired him herself. Unfortunately, she had to toss him into a cell after he was caught passing information to Sool's men. She hoped Reef was under the mesmer; he had not been loyal to Sool when questioned, which meant mesmer or some kind of threat. She would deal with it later. For now, she had to stall the meeting for an hour while everyone left in the numerous Section Eight shuttles that were centuries more advanced then the normal LEP ones. Then, she, her driver Grub Kelp, her leak in the LEP Trouble Kelp, and Foaly would escape along with all the advanced technology Section Eight had (which was A LOT) to the surface in the jumbo cargo shuttle that Foaly had commissioned and built the month before. It had never been used; she hoped she could get there and escape without any trouble. If there was trouble, Trouble would take the wheel and escape. Pun intended.

She entered the Council room haughtily and sat down in her designated seat without bothering to acknowledge any of the buffoons in the room. "What", she said tersely. "We're trying to monitor the Demon situation. It's vital to the secrecy of the People."

Sool scowled. "Don't take that impudent tone with me, miss. We're here to discuss the war with the Mud Men. We need you to go back to the Training Academy as an instructor. You are going to take up the shuttle piloting spot again. You can leave Section Eight in Reef's hands, he can be the temporary head."

Vinyaya was furious. "Stupid man. You think that I didn't know from the beginning that Reef is your spy? He never got any important information, I can tell you that. It's been funny watching his clumsy attempts to gather information. Gnomes aren't known for their intelligence, now are they?"

Sool was about to blow up. "Now see here, young lady, you need to show respect for your superiors. This meeting could lead to us defeating the Mud Men once and for all and you're insulting me, the commander that's going to lead us to victory over the Mud Men?"

"No, you see here", Vinyaya interrupted "I led the first expedition to the dark side of the moon. I was the first woman to ever be a Wing Commander. I have the political power to depose you with a word. I can legally use Section Eight to take over the LEP by using the clause in the LEP Charter that gives Section Eight the right to declare Martial Law. So I suggest that you shut up or find yourself in a holding cell, you idiot gnome."

Sool really blew up then. "You're talking treason, lady. You don't have the power to override the Supreme Commander of the LEP during wartime. For your information, the Mud Men declared war on us and I declared war right back. In wartime, I have absolute power, lady. Raine Vinyaya, you are hereby dishonorably discharged from the LEP and under arrest for sedition and treason against the LEP and the Council. Guards, take her and toss her in a cell after stripping her."

The guards moved towards her. She panicked. This was too early for this to happen. They were not ready to flee Haven yet. But then, she remembered. Sool would have to delete her credentials from the computer system, and Foaly hadn't bothered telling Sool anything that would help him. She cooperated and let them shackle her in handcuffs and leg irons, her head held high. She could see that her supporters on the Council were gone from the room, presumably also arrested before she got there.

They took her to the most secure holding cells in the LEP building and shoved her in after taking her equipment away. She smiled. They had only taken her wings and helmet. She still had her wrist computer, a vial of acid, her communicator, and a host of Section Eight equipment. She had prepared for every possibility. She sat down in her cell and waited.

Thirty minutes later, she was ready to escape. She used her wrist computer to make the LEP mainframe open the locks for the cells holding her and her fellow Council members. They crept down the hallway and she quietly told them where to go. She then made her way to the Operations Room, where she peeked in. Five gnomes on duty. Sool had replaced all the pixies and centaurs with his own gnomes, loyal to himself only. Gnomes were horrible at technology. She crept through the Operations Room, hitting all the gnomes and knocking them unconscious one by one. Lastly, she made her way to the cubicle that used to be Foaly's and broke in using the emergency override Foaly had put in after the Goblin Rebellion. She quickly disabled that gnome and retrieved her Neutrino, helmet, and her wings and suit.

She quickly equipped herself and flew out of the window, activating her shimmer suit and her shield. She flew north, towards the Section Eight shuttleport that was besides the Section Eight HQ. When she got into view of the building, she gulped. The two buildings were surrounded by LEP agents completely, barring any entrance. Well, time to try the reverse Hollycopter move she had been dying to try. It had been coined by Holly Short and involved doing a straight-up launch up to fly, and a reverse was doing a straight landing. She positioned herself straight above the center of the roof, and dropped down. She activated her wings at the last moment, preventing herself from being splattered on the roof. When she touched the roof, her shield turned off. One of Foaly's magic neutralizers. She made her way into the roof entrance of the HQ, doing a quick walkthrough to make sure no evidence was left behind. When she was certain that none of the offices held anything of importance (Even the built-in gas screens were dismantled) she walked into her own office and packed everything.

As she was making her way to the shuttleport, she activated the building's lockdown mode, meaning that only her or Foaly could get in past the hundreds of scanners. She left the building and walked into the shuttleport, where Foaly and Trouble Kelp were waiting, Foaly packing his electronics into three shuttles, piloted by his men, and Kelp packing important files and top secret information into the luxury shuttle along with a few of the more lethal weapons and some of Foaly's newest computers and weapons, such as the Neutrino 3500, a newer version of the 3000.

As they finished packing, they became aware of the agents outside trying to breach the shuttleport doors. They were shooting their Neutrino 2000s at the fortified iron doors and were hardly doing anything. Only a cannon or a Neutrino 3000 would do anything to the door. As they only had the cannon, well, it was unlikely that they would breach the doors before their escape.

They quickly finished packing the huge amount of complex electronics into the other three shuttles and they took off, one by one, and shot up the tunnels. Foaly, Vinyaya, and Trouble Kelp got into the shuttle and blasted off into the tunnels, activating the self-destruct for the shuttleport as they left. Five minutes after they shot into the tunnels, the shuttleport blew up, taking Section Eight HQ and several LEP agents with it. It would take five weeks to sort through and clean up.

Meanwhile, in the chutes, three people were rolling on the floor, laughing at Sool's reaction to the destruction of Section Eight, which they were watching on the gas screens. He was throwing a tantrum, ordering Vinyaya and the other Council members that were imprisoned to be executed only to find that they had escaped. He then completely blew up, telling the commanders to lock down all shuttle-ports and entrances to Haven. He finally decided to whine about how unfair every thing was and how he was the one who got blamed for everything. They were laughing so hard that Trouble almost crashed the shuttle around five times and Foaly had to shut down the transmission.

After the amusing video, they lounged around, Trouble often switching out with Vinyaya in the pilot seat and Foaly complaining about the magma flares extremely constantly, as they had no method of contact outside of the shielded computers that he was using to keep track of the news. Around noon (how do you know what time it is in a shuttle?) or what passed for noon in the moving shuttle, they passed around veggie burgers and Section Eight ration boxes, which were much better than the LEP counterparts. Thank goodness Mulch had gone on the first shuttle, or else they would be out of food within an hour.

After their short lunch, they arrived at the secret shuttleport beneath Unity Manor. In truth, the more convenient one to reach via tunnel was the one under Gringotts, but as they needed to get to Unity Manor, they took a (supposedly) uncharted tunnel and reached the large shuttleport beneath Unity Manor. It looked like Tara shuttleport, with all the same design, but the overall technology was way more advanced. They started unloading the equipment while Commander Vinyaya headed to a meeting with Amelia Bones and Ragnok to discuss the current situation.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

John Major was not having a good day. He had been trying to deal with the recent events, which Kingsley informed him was part of a civil war of all things, and trying to diffuse the tension in the country, when he received the declaration of war from TWO governments. That was it. No matter how much political dodging and diving he did, his political career was over. He would be sacked and his opponent voted in. His opponent was all over the news, criticizing his every move. As if he could have prevented the (literal) collapse of London Bridge. Or somehow prevented the attacks. But he still had an ace up his sleeve. There was an old law that said that, with the Queen and Lord Chancellor's full approval along with a simple majority from Parliament, he could declare martial law over the country. Now, the Queen and Lord Chancellor Mackay both supported him, so he could have a chance of getting it done before it leaked out to the public. He also had a majority in Parliament, so it would easily pass. Yes. That was what he would do.

When the news leaked, there would be both normal and magical troops all over London, and to a lesser degree the whole country, if he got his way. The riots that would most likely ensue would be suppressed by riot troops; the citizens would understand. This would either make him the next Winston Churchill or the worst Prime Minister since Anthony Eden 40 years ago. It would solidify his career or ruin it completely. It was a hard decision, but he would do it for the people. He needed to do it before the news made it to the public. They would be running around going on witch hunts and he had to calm the public down and make them think rationally.

He ran out of the office, briefly waving to Kingsley to follow him. Kingsley was one of his most loyal guards; even though the Ministry had declared war, he had quit and was promptly was rehired by Amelia Bones for the same position. He and Kingsley walked out of the building and into the waiting limo; he had called for it a minute earlier. They jumped into the limo and it sped off towards the Palace of Westminster to meet with the Lord Chancellor; he had notified the Queen to be at Westminster several minutes later. This would be the thing that either saved or ruined his career.

Several minutes later, they finally arrived at Westminster Palace and he and Kingsley rushed inside for the emergency meeting of Parliament. Some of the Lords and Members had made it before him, since they had been having a committee meeting, but a lot of the members had to either fly in or drive in from in or around London. He met with the Lord Chancellor Mackay and Queen Elizabeth in the Lord Chancellor's office on the second floor to discuss the options and what to do.

The meeting was very interesting. The Queen apparently had more information than he did about the situation. A civilization of sentient creatures called the People and the British Ministry of Magic had declared war on them. The British Army, Navy, Marines, and Air Force were being placed on alert, and about half of the 14 million available for duty were being called in for duty, adding to the half-million active units. They were preparing to fight an equal foe, and were ready to storm Diagon Alley the Magical shopping district, and the Ministry of Magic building in London at a moment's notice. But the Queen had told them to stand down, as Parliament had to meet first. The Queen had been in a phone call with Ragnok, the Goblin King, and he had persuaded her that the goblins were loyal to the Queen and they were trying to evacuate the innocents and the civilians that were uninvolved and were ready to storm the Ministry too, except that there were innocents inside. All in all, it was a lot of information to process.

They finally decided to have the Armed Forces stand down, but be on high alert. They would declare Martial Law and the Queen and the PM would contact the leaders of other countries and the UN and try to get things sorted out internationally. They would urge the other countries to have their armed forces on alert, just in case the war spread to other countries. The PM would contact Ragnok and Amelia Bones to see about the situation in their world, then decide what to do to defeat the enemy Magicals. Finally, they wrote a press statement that they would release to the BBC and other newspapers and then headed to the Parliament meeting.

The Parliament meeting was boring; the Labor party insisted on debates and 'the release of all relevant information pertaining to the situation'. They had to debate on whether to initiate Martial Law for over an hour; his argument was that it was essentially a civil war, within the confines of their own country. The other opposing argument was that it was overkill, but the Queen disproved that by telling them about her phone call with Ragnok. In the end, they debated over what to tell the public. The Labor party were all for full revelation of the magical world, but the Conservatives argued that the public would go crazy. In the end, the Labour party won, and they had a vote. The result was 409-986, with 34 members abstaining for personal reasons or because of neutrality. The vote was over. A National

State of Emergency and Martial Law had been declared and the news would be reported on BBC within the hour. BBC had already been told about the State of Emergency and the war an hour before; they would be told about the Martial Law within the hour.

As they left, John Major was still amazed that it went so smoothly. Sure, his opponent had made things slow down a bit, but it still went amazingly smoothly for something that last happened in the 1700s during the American Revolution, a civil war and the imposing of Martial Law. He had now implanted something that hadn't been done in three hundred years. He felt a sense of accomplishment but also a feeling of duty towards the people. He needed to protect the people. That was why he imposed Martial Law.

As he and Kingsley were driven back to Downing Street, they watched BBC on the TV in the back of the car. The reporter was very calm and collected, contrary th his expectations. "Hello, and welcome back to BBC News. I'm Steve Williams. Now, after that informative interview with Justin Finch-Fletchley, we regret to bring you yet more news. The whole of Britain has been placed under Martial Law by an emergency vote of Parliament, ratified by both the Prime Minister and the Queen. They have done this to keep the people safe, as this is akin to a civil war, as in it may be spread throughout this country. The last time Martial Law was declared was in 1814 during the War of 1812, which we lost. That was only in border cities near France, but this time it has been for the whole of Britain. The Queen is also now contacting the United Nations to an emergency Security Council meeting. That meeting could either start World War III or save us all from the corrupt enemy that declared war on us."

"Einstein once said, "I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." As the enemy have vastly superior weapons, at least one of them, we could possibly be entering a war that will result in all of life being wiped out or a nuclear holocaust. However, that is unlikely, if you consider the fact that the Magicals are still in the Victorian Era. However, we may well be fighting with sticks and stones after this war, wince the People are reported to be extremely ahead of us, even developing EMP bombs that fry all electronics in the area. Yes, folks, ALL electronics, but no people dead. Amazing, isn't it? Also, they can apparently hack into one of our computers without any effort. Scary. But don't panic, watchers. With the Queen and the Prime Minister taking a stand, we will easily win this war against the racists that are the enemy. If you panic, everything will just get worse and you will just be helping the enemy. Stay calm, and we will prevail. Stay loyal to God, Queen and Country. More to come later. I'm Steve Williams and this is BBC News."

He sighed. The news reporter was a childhood friend of his, and he relied on him to spread news to the public. Even though he had not called, Steve still came through for him. While telling the whole truth, he always slanted it in the government's favor, or on political issues, remained neutral while telling everyone to be loyal to "God, Queen, and Country." It was nice, having a true childhood friend that was there for you and supported you, even when things got tough. Steve had come through for him again. He had urged everyone to be loyal to the country, effectively halting most of the riots that might have taken place had he not said that. He turned off the TV and turned around to have a long-awaited conversation with Kingsley. It was time to get some answers.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N- This was interesting to write. The three friendly leaders take a stand and unite. The hostile leaders also got a brief screen time. Also, the Opposition Leader, along with some people from the armed forces will force the government to... well, that's a surprise.


End file.
